Not over just yet
by tenneyshoes
Summary: Sequel to Reintroduction. Read that first or you might get confused, and REVIEW DANGIT!go ahead flame me I dare ya!
1. the Air Temple

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**So here is the sequel to Reintroduction. I hope you guys like it.**

**Tenneyshoes**

"OWW… I think I'm air sick." Typical Sokka.

"Well then lean over the side." Toph shouted back to him from her seat next to Aang on Appa's head.

Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka were all on their way to the Western Air Temple. Why you may ask. A WEDDING!!

Over the last month, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka had come back into Toph's life after three years. Aang had lost to Ozai when he was twelve landing him in prison along with Katara, Zuko, and Sokka. Toph had been allowed to go home, but not without a price.

After Ozai had struck down Aang, Toph had run forward to confront him. Toph stood in a defensive position ready for an attack. From the front, not behind. A Soldier has hit Toph in the back with a fireball. However, the incompetent bender had lost control of the blaze. Ozai stopped his laughing tirade which he had been having since striking down Aang.

He took control of the fire and made it wrap up Toph's back over her right shoulder and then twist down her arm to stop on her palm. Now three years later all you could see of that day was an angry red burn .

However, you could only see the burn if you could get Toph to show it to you. Her cloths were almost the same. She had modified them however, so she could hide the scar. Over her hands she wore fingerless black gloves.

The only people who knew about the scar where her parents, and Aang. Ozai and the soldier who had given it to her were both dead. Now three years after the battle with Ozai when Toph was twelve, she was reintroduced to her friends. Katara and Zuko obviously had something going on between them but no one really knew what. Sokka had been with Suki kind of when they had stopped by Kyoshi but now they were just friends.

When Toph stayed up late she could usually find the Water Tribe Warrior talking to the moon. Calling it Yue. Toph had been told a little about her but she didn't know the whole story. All she knew was that she was a princess, Sokka had fallen for her, and she had died.

As they neared the Air Temple, Aang started to get excited. Finally, Gyotso was going to meet Toph. Finally, Aang could marry her and they could be happy, not having to worry about Ozai or anything else.

Appa landed in the main courtyard and the friends all got off. They were greeted by an old man and many younger benders.

"Hello Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka. Welcome back. And who is this." Asked the old man gesturing to Toph.

"Hello Gyotso, this is Toph Bei Fong, my fiancé." Said Aang wrapping his arm around Toph's waist.

"Are you kidding me?" asked an Airbender in his early twenties. "This girl cannot be the Earthbending master of the AVATAR. I mean look at her. She is tiny, she is blind, she is helpless, what could she possibly teach the Avatar besides maybe how to walk, which she probably can't even do on her own. And his fiancé? Please, why would Aang marry a blind girl?"

Sokka cringed. "Toph, please, please, please, please don't hurt me for what he said." Begged the boy as he covered his backside with his hands.

"Why would I hurt you when I can hurt him just as easily." The man just laughed.

Without a word Toph had him encased in stone. As they all looked at her they saw that all she had done was lift her hand. They watched in amazement as she flicked her wrist, making a metal block rise form her pack and begin to change shape. With a final flick, Toph had the poor man encased in not only stone but metal.

"Ya wanna run that by me again? Just maybe? For your information, I can see just as well as you if not better, I might be tiny but I could kick your sorry butt, which I just did, with only one hand, as you can see I am not helpless, and I taught Twinkle Toes over there every thing he knows about earthbending and then some." Said Toph walking over to the man encased in stone and metal.

Toph held up her right arm to release the earth and return the metal to the cube it had formerly been. As her arm went up her sleeve slipped down revealing her scar.

Everyone gasped. Toph froze. She didn't want anyone to know about that just yet.

"Toph, what on earth happened to you arm?" asked Katara, concern for her best fiend and adoptive little sister lacing her voice.

"Nothing" said Toph dropping her hand, letting the sleeve slip back into place and making the earth crumble into a pile of ruble around the pale Airbender.

Gyotso watched as the girl fidgeted with her glove pulling it father up her wrist to hide what everyone knew was there. "Well, why don't I show you where you will be staying." He said trying to distract everyone from the girl. She gave him a grateful smile as she and the rest of the merry band of friends followed the old Monk.

Gyotso showed Katara, Zuko, and Sokka all where they would be staying before leaving each in turn to unpack. The two remaining teenagers followed Gyotso as he led them down a hallway to a door. The old man turned to address the couple.

"Aang, you will be staying in the same room. Toph you can stay here."

Aang and Toph nodded before Aang turned to Toph wrapped her in a hug, and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you're okay?" Gyotso smiled, it was good to see Aang so concerned about something besides a war.

Toph nodded, kissed Aang on the cheek and said she would "see" him in the morning. As Aang walked down the hall toward his room Gyotso and Toph entered her room.

As the young woman began to unpack, a glint of something caught Gyotso's eye, from Toph's hand. Upon further inspection, Gyotso say that Toph had a silver ring with a single square diamond on it. The traditional symbol that a woman was engaged, at least to the Airbenders. Gyotso's eyes traveled up to the woman's neck to find an emerald pendant hanging from a black cloth chocker, the symbol equivalent to a ring only for the Earth Kingdom the same going for the water tribes while a ring was used in the Fire Nation as well. Gyotso smiled, glad that Aang had used a symbol from both cultures.

"A copper piece for your thoughts?" asked the old man as he noticed the young woman was a little distracted.

"I wasn't ready for them to find out. I mean, yeah Aang knew but I didn't want to tell the others just yet. Now Katara is never gonna leave me alone until she heals it like she healed Zuko's scar. Zuko and Sokka are gonna be even more over protective then usual. You should have seen what they did to Aang after he proposed." Said Toph thinking back on the memory.

FLASHBACK

_Toph helped Aang stand and supported him as he looked cautiously at the bowl._

"_What are you going to do to me?"_

"_Oh nothing… too bad." Said Sokka, while Zuko's grin just kept growing._

"_I swear if you hurt him, I will make that final battle three years ago look like a game of tag." Threatened Toph, moving her hand that was holding Aang's hand over her neck to rest protectively on his chest._

"_Don't worry Toph, we won't hurt him. All he has to do is eat this stuff with the spoon, without hands or feet." Said Zuko, simply._

"_While he sits in front of an angry Moose-bear-lion." Added Sokka quietly._

"_Oh now… you are NOT putting Aang in danger like that. He is going to rest for a day or two then we are going to go to the Western Air Temple. There will be nothing to do with hand and leg cuffs, or angry anything!" shouted Toph. Even with a teenager looking scared out of his wits hanging comically from her, she still looked menacing, and Sokka dropped the spoon and hand cuffs to cover his backside._

END FLASHBACK

Toph smirked as she remembered that. She had noticed that Zuko and Sokka had become like obsessed body guards since Zuko joined the Gaang. Who knew what they would do to Aang if Toph ever got pregnant. That was a scary thought.

"Toph, you know it is not always a bad thing to accept help from those that love you." Said Gyotso wisely, bringing Toph back to reality.

"Ya know, an old friend of mine once told me the same thing. But I don't know if I want to get rid of the scar. I mean, I've had it for three years, it's almost a part of me now. A sad part, yes, but a part nonetheless. I really don't know if I want to get rid of it. For three years, I hated having it, but now that Katara knows, now that I finally have the chance to be rid of it, it's almost like I can't let it go." Said Toph confused.

"That is because you have made your scar a trademark, like your blindness. Most people with a scar like that would be disabled, they would no longer care to go out, or to really do anything because they would be maimed. The same with blindness, but you don't let it get in your way of having a good life, and it shows others that may be like that, that have defects like blindness or defected limbs that life can still go on just as normal as ever. If you ask me, I think you should keep the scar, just to show that you are still as strong if not stronger than you were."

Toph smiled at the old Airbender, "Thank you sir." She said respectfully.

"Oh let's not have any of this proper rubbish. I am like Aang's father, and I hope I can be like one to you as well."

"I hope so too," said Toph.

A loud grumbling interrupted their conversation and Toph laughed holding her stomach, "It looks like I'm hungry, why don't we go grab the others and eat some lunch?" asked Toph still laughing as her stomach made more noise.

"Of course" said the Airbender heartily, "We can discuss plans for the wedding." And with that the two walked out of the room to find the others to eat.

**WOW! Four pages on Microsoft word. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. So do you guys like the sequel to Reintroduction? If you have any questions look back to that and if you are still confused review with your questions and I will try to answer them. And in Reintroduction on the like last chapter I said that Earth Rumble 6 had been abandon. But in like the second chapter I said that was where Toph was fighting, I am changing that to where she was fighting as Earth Rumble 7.**

**Thanks guys**

**Tenneyshoes**


	2. weddings, plans, and a surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**So here you guys go and thanks to my one reviewer Hmm.No I'm glad you like it.**

**So here is the next ch. Lets watch and see what happens. And I know in my last chapter I made Toph say see you in the morning to Aang and then had them go eat lunch; I'm changing the lunch to dinner. Sorry.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph and Gyotso walked down the hall toward Aang's room in a comfortable silence, having said everything back in Toph's room already.

As the two came up to Aang's door, Gyotso raised his hand to knock before another hand stopped him. The old man looked over at Toph with a questioning look.

"Don't he's changing right now. You'll just scare the heck out of him while getting us no closer to the food that my stomach seems to desire so very much." Said Toph with a strait face, making the monk have a similar reaction to that of his pupil's every time Toph said a comical sentence with a strait face, although Gyotso's reaction was a little more dignified.

However, Gyotso was wondering how Toph could have known Aang was changing without being told. He would have to ask her later, maybe that was the same way she could walk around just as freely as any person with sight.

After a minute, Toph gave the okay to knock, and Gyotso did so. Aang came to the door opened it, and upon seeing who it was jumped forward and wrapped his fiancé in a hug looking at Gyotso accusingly while asking "What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay Toph?"

Both Toph and Gyotso burst out laughing. When they finally noticed that the Avatar was at a loss, Toph decided to explain.

"I'm fine, nothing happened, and nothings wrong. We just wanted to know if you wanted to come eat dinner with us, ya paranoid little freak." Said Toph playfully.

"Oh… yeah… um sure." Said Aang sheepishly, hanging his head.

"Good now come on so we can get the others," said Toph wrapping her arm around Aang's waist, steering him in the direction of the other's rooms. After they had rounded up all of the teenagers, they headed to the dining room to eat.

After everyone had a plateful of food they all sat down, Aang and Toph sitting next to each other, Katara and Zuko across from Toph and Aang, and Sokka on the other side of Aang, feeling a little down.

Gyotso, who was at the had of the table, started the conversation. "So what are you plans?" asked the old airbending master.

Aang was the one who answered. "Well, I was thinking that after the wedding, we could maybe head to the Northern Water Tribe. I mean, we have to go everywhere telling every body that they aren't enslaved by Ozai anymore. So why not start at the top?"

"Okay Sokka what the heck is wrong with you?" asked Toph, she had noticed that when Aang had said Northern Water Tribe that Sokka had become even more down.

"Nothing." Said Sokka, obviously depressed.

"I can tell your lying." Taunted Toph in a sing song voice. "What's up?"

"That's right. Toph wasn't with us at the North Pole." Said Katara, stating the obvious.

"Well, neither was I." said Zuko.

"You weren't with us but you were still there, you know what happened." Said Katara.

"Well, then I will tell her." Said Aang like it was some big heroic task.

(A.N. I can't really remember what happened at the Season One finale so just bear with me.)

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come on, I can take you to the most spiritual place in the North Pole." Said Yue smiling._

_As the three walked in to the oasis they noticed the air grow warmer._

"_It's so warm here." Said Aang stating the obvious._

"_Well you should be able to reach the Spirit World here."_

"_Thanks Yue." And with that Aang sat and entered the Spirit World._

_SKIP_

"_The Moon Spirit saved my life. I owe it my life. I have to do this." Said Yue pulling away from Sokka._

_Yue put her hands on the fish, closed her eyes, and let her energy flow into the fish, bringing it back to life. As she fell, Sokka caught her and hugged her lifeless body._

_All he said was "She's gone."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"So that's what happened." Said Toph in awe, she had always thought of Sokka as the immature meat-loving, boomerang obsessed nutter. Now she knew differently.

"I have an idea." Said Toph after ten minutes of silence.

"What?" asked Sokka gloomily.

"I can't tell you cuz I'm not sure of the details, I'll have to think it over, but we can't do it unless we are in the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole." Said Toph smiling. It was a good plan, she thought. And if it didn't work, she would feel bad that she had gotten Sokka's hopes up, but at least she was trying, which was saying something since none of the others had tried anything like this.

"Well, before you can go to the North Pole, you still have a wedding to plan." Said Gyotso.

"Well, alright." Said everyone, Katara more excited then most everyone.

SKIP

WEDDING

(K this is gonna suck but bear with me)

Toph walked up the hallway toward the Temple Sanctuary. Aang had decided to have the wedding in there among all of his past lives. He was the first Avatar to marry, and he wanted to make sure his other lives were okay with it.

Toph was dressed in simple short sleeved white dress. Her long black hair was down in curls, she had started wearing her hair down since Aang liked it down. White lilies where placed in her curled hair.

As she neared the door to the Sanctuary, she felt the familiar vibrations of her parents. They had come to the temple to be with their daughter at her wedding. Her mother kissed her on the cheek, wished her luck and then proceeded into the Sanctuary. Her father looked at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"Dad I have a giant scar running down my arm, I think that would kind of change the beauty to horror." Said Toph with a smile.

"Oh not, and I'm sure Aang with think the same. Now come, it is time for your entrance." And with that Lao lead his daughter into the waiting room.

Aang looked down the isle to see Toph and his jaw dropped. She looked beautiful, which was an understatement in Aang's opinion. Bumi who was standing next to Aang, nudged him with his elbow before saying, "Looks like you defiantly went for a master of Neutral Jin. Yeah master my foot."

Aang smiled and whispered back, "Yeah, say that when you're fighting her. Or going through one of her training sessions."

The whole wedding went smoothly, all ending with a sweet kiss between Aang and Toph.

As everyone proceeded to the Courtyard for the reception, Aang held Toph back.

"I'm so lucky." He said sweetly.

"Yeah, lucky. You have a blind girl with a giant scar for a wife. Defiantly the luckiest man alive." Said Toph.

"Dang right." Said Aang before kissing Toph and leading her out, after the crowd.

SKIP

It had been two weeks since the wedding and Aang and Toph were resignedly (is that the right word? I can't think) returning to civilization.

At the moment both were asleep. (FULLY CLOTHED you sick minded people get your minds out of the gutter GEEZ) Aang opened his eyes as he felt Toph shift closer to him. He smiled and kissed her temple before hearing a knock.

Aang and Toph had been moved to a different room. It had a bedroom, an entry way, and a bathroom, and a kitchen.

Aang climbed out of bed and headed toward the door. As he opened it he had an accusing finger stuck in his face almost in his nose.

"Whoa there Sokka, you can pick your friends, and you can pick you nose. But you can defiantly NOT pick your friend's nose."

"Where's Toph?" he asked quickly.

Oh joy. If Sokka was in overprotective brother mode that meant Zuko was too.

"She's sleeping still. The only reason I'm awake is the sun was shining in my face, but that doesn't really have much of an affect on Toph now does it? What are you doing here anyway?" asked Aang slightly confused.

"You and Toph were supposed to be back in the real world and nine. It is at the moment twelve o nine. You are late. I am here to see why."

Aang just stared at Sokka like he was crazy, and by what he just said, it really seemed like he was.

"What are you doing here Snoozles?" asked Toph walking into the room, with a tooth brush.

"He was just seeing why we were late returning to civilization." Said Aang. "Now will you leave so we can get ready? The sooner you leave the sooner we get ready and come back." And with that Aang pushed Sokka out of the room and earth bent the door closed.

"Why are you brushing your teeth before breakfast?" asked Aang confused.

"Uhh… no reason." Toph lied. The real reason is she had just been in the bathroom regurgitating, but she didn't want to worry Aang, hence the lying.

"Um… okay, well why don't you go finish and I'll make breakfast, then maybe later we can do a little sparring. I'm kinda out of practice, which I think you saw when I tried to fight Ozai."

"Yeah just kinda." And with that Toph went back to the bathroom as Aang went to go gather some fruit from the kitchen.

**Well there you guys go, now review please. If you do go make a big cookie. Now quiz**

**What is wrong with Toph? And what is Toph's plan?**

**Tell me please and thanks.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	3. news

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!! **

**So here you guys go, and too my two reviewers one of which reviewed twice who is Hmm.No. here are the ages for everyone.**

**Aang: just turned 16 before he met back up with Toph**

**Toph:15 her birthday is in like a week though**

**Katara: 16**

**Zuko:17**

**Sokka:17**

**Azula:16**

**Cen:17**

**So there is everyone's ages. Now enjoy the story :) **

**Tenneyshoes**

As Aang and Toph walked hand in hand into the courtyard to spar they ran into the Airbender from the day they arrived. For the first time Aang realized that he didn't have his tattoos, in fact he was the same bender from when Aang and found out that the Airbenders were still alive.

Toph smiled in his direction while she passed. Aang was sure he was going to do something, but he didn't.

They passed each other without a word. When the bender obviously thought they were out of ear shot he muttered, "I bet the Avatar did all the earthbending anyway."

Toph froze. She twisted on her heel to face the Airbender before moving the earth he stood on to bring him back to face her.

"I may be blind, but I'm not deaf. My hearing is actually enhanced, and I heard what you just said. So to prove that I can actually beat you let's spar." Said Toph hotly.

"Gladly." Said the Airbender with a smirk.

Toph and the man stood facing each other. The man was obviously tense. Toph however was as relaxed as if she was asleep. Which she very well could have been since they had been standing there for about ten minutes.

Without warning the Airbender shifted his weight and launched an air ball at Toph. She simply sidestepped it.

"How could you do that?" asked the man in shock.

"I spent at least six months with the Avatar. And I'm a fast learner. Don't you think I would learn how to feel the way air reacts to being bent?" Toph asked.

Without a word she stomped her foot and had the Airbender once again incased in stone.

"Told you." Said Toph as she stomped her foot again releasing the man.

Toph walked over to Aang as the man grabbed his glider and flew out of the courtyard.

"So you ready Twinkle Toes?" asked Toph playfully.

"Always." Said Aang as he walked into place across from his teacher and wife.

Toph was the first to move, she shifted her weight and brought her hands up level with her face.

Aang moved to counter an attack he was expecting not one that she had made up since they had been apart.

When the pillar beneath him launched up it twisted, launching him into the air before sending him spiraling down into the ground. Aang tried to stand up, only to have the world spin, making him fall on his face.

Toph laughed as she moved to bury him in a mound of dirt. She didn't expect him to sink into the ground.

Aang came up behind Toph, bent a rock into the air and hit her with it before she could register what the vibrations meant. Toph was launched into a railing that just past lead to a dead drop.

She didn't get up. Aang ran over to her to see what he had done.

"Toph!"

"Relax you just knocked the wind out of me." Said Toph before turning around and throwing up over the other side of the railing.

"Toph people usually don't throw up when the wind is knocked out of them." Aang bent to pick up his wife, but was swatted away by her hand.

"Aang I'm fine, don't worry. Breakfast just didn't sit well with my stomach. That's it. Really."

"I don't care. I want you to get checked out." Aang insisted.

"Aang, I don't want to bother Katara. Besides she's probably off with Zuko somewhere.

"Then I'll take you to Gyotso."

"He's probably busy. I don't want to make him waste time looking for injuries that aren't there. I'm fine, now can you please just drop it?"

"Toph, Gyotso would want to know about this. Everyone in the entire Earth Kingdom knows you have a strong stomach, and getting hit into a railing wouldn't make you lose your veggies. Something's wrong and I want to make sure you're okay. I just got you back, I'm not gonna lose you because you're stubborn." Aang said firmly.

"Fine, let's go see Gyotso. Just to prove that I'm right and nothing is wrong with me."

"Well," said Gyotso, "Toph was right there is nothing wrong with her."

"Told you" said Toph grumpily. She had been having mood swings a lot lately.

"Toph is pregnant." Said Gyotso simply.

"What!" yelled both teenagers at the same time.

"Toph is-"

"We heard what you said, it's just… wow" said Toph, moving her hand to rest on her lower stomach.

Aang stared from his Airbending master, to his earthbending teacher before yelling, "HECK YES!!! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!!! WHOAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Aang, Aang! Oh forget it." Toph stomped her foot making a mask come up to cover the young man's mouth. "THANK YOU!"

Aang bent the mask off of his face before saying a meek sorry.

**Well how was it? Process and Reply please and thanks. And I know Toph is really young to be having a kid but I'm gonna say that's how things were back then so yeah.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	4. more news

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR**

**Hey guys. So to Shelby, I did finish Reintroduction all you have to do to find it is go to my author's page. And you were right. Now to the rest of you lazy bums I want to know if you know what I'm thinking. I only know like one or two things that I want to do, but I have to fill up the empty spaces between those things . So yeah it might be a little random. But o well so here you go.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph sat on her bed in shock. She was pregnant. She had been sitting on her bed for about an hour with Aang rambling about how great this was. Typical Aang. Totally oblivious when he wanted to be.

"Aang… Aang…AANG!" Toph shouted trying to get her husband's attention.

"Huh?... OH! SORRY! I was rambling wasn't I." asked Aang sheepishly.

"Yeah, but that's not the whole reason I yelled at you. This is gonna screw up my plan." Said Toph resignedly.

"Why?" asked the Avatar confused.

"Aang, we have to tell the others, meaning Katara will say we can't travel before I have the baby, and who knows what Sokka and Zuko will do to you? Then we have to tell my parents, and they will want us to go to Gaoling and stick there for a while, if not until after the baby comes. And my plan requires you going into the Avatar state, which if what you told me is right, you have to let go of earthly attachments. I'm okay with you letting me go, but this is you kid we're talking about. Can you do that?" Asked Toph.

Aang was in shock, not at all the people they had to tell, but at the Avatar State of her plan. The last time Aang went into the Avatar State was three years ago, when he was fighting Ozai. When he woke up in a cell, without Toph, he thought he had obliterated her and vowed that he would never go into the Avatar State even to save himself. Yeah that promise had been broken before but he wasn't going to do it again. Mainly because he was stuck in a cell.

Aang was worried. Toph hadn't told him her plan, and he really didn't want to have to go into the Avatar State. He needed to talk to Gyotso.

"Um… Toph do you mind if I go talk to Gyotso? I need some help with this." Said Aang.

"Yeah, and Aang if you don't want to go into the Avatar State, you don't have to, but it's the only way anyone will have a chance of bringing back Yue." Said Toph as she moved the comforter on their bed and climbed in.

"So that was your plan." Said Aang with a smile as he walked over to the bed and tucked in his wife, before kissing her temple and walking out of their little apartment to find Gyotso.

Aang finally found Gyotso in the West Wing of the Temple.

"Gyotso" he called.

The old Airbender turned and smiled, before seeing the distressed expression on Aang's face.

"What is wrong Aang?" Gyotso asked concerned. "I Toph alright?"

"Yeah Toph's fine. But I just learned a little more of her plan, and it requires me going into the Avatar State. How am I supposed to do that now. I can't let go of Toph let alone my child."

"I think you should ask personal friend of mine. Patik." Called Gyotso, looking over to a figure looking out the window.

"Hello, Aang. Care for some Onion Banana juice?" asked the dark skinned man.

"No I need to ask you about the Avatar State."

"Ahh, yes. I heard you. And my answer is you don't have to let go of Toph or your little bundle of joy." Said Patik with a smile.

"What!" yelled Aang. "Before you said to open the last chakra I had to let go of all earthly attachments. How can I do that, if I don't let go of my family?"

"I said that when you loved Katara. The two of you were not meant to be. You had to let go of Katara so you could see who you were really meant to be with. The past Avatars always had someone they loved, but they never go married, mainly because their loved one was killed before they could get married. The past Avatars were blocking your last chakra when you were in love with Katara, they knew you were meant to be with Toph and they had to find a way to make you see that you loved her. So in short, you just have to do the same thing you did before, except letting go of those you love."

"That's it? No more really mystical stuff? I just have to do the same stuff? Sweet!" and with that Aang turned and ran out of the hallway. He still had to tell the others about the baby.

"KATARA!!! Guess what." Said Aang bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Um… you cleaned Appa's fur?" asked Katara uncertainly.

"No, TOPH'S PREGNANT! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"

"Are you serious? How long have you guys been married three weeks?" asked Katara.

"I'm not really sure I'll have to ask Toph later. Well I'm off to tell the guys." Said Aang turning.

"Um Aang I don't think that's a very good idea. Think of what they would do to you." Said Katara shuddering.

**Okay yeah it's short I know but hey. So process and reply please and thanks. So now that you know a little more about Toph's plan, I want reviews of what you think is happening. Now if you review go make a big cookie and give it to someone.**

**Teneyshoes**


	5. the Guardian

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Well thanks to my only reviewer Shelby. So yeah here is the next chapter, then I got to go to bed cuz I have school in the morning.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph opened her eyes, only to shut them immediately.

"OW! That was bright! ... WHAT!!!??" Toph's eyes shot open again, only to remember why she had shut them in the first place.

Slowly she opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

"Ah… I see we have a visitor, welcome" said a voice behind Toph.

She shakily stood and turned around to see a man with what she guessed was grey hair and red robes. Next to him stood a woman in green cloths with white and red face paint and red hair. (Can you guess who?)

"Who are you? Where am I? and why can I see?" asked Toph still a little out of it trying to register that she could see.

"My name is Avatar Roku, and this is Avatar Kyoshi. You are in the Spirit World, and I would assume you can see because that is how you were born." Said the man, Roku?

"Um… first off, I can't be in the Spirit World cuz I'm not dead, and second, I was born blind, I've never been able to see. Ever." Said Toph

"What are you talking about?" asked the woman named Kyoshi.

"Look, my name is Toph Bei Fong. I can't be dead because I just went to sleep…. Oh I get it. I'm just dreaming all of this because Aang was worried about the Avatar State, so I'm dreaming about past Avatars. Okay. I can deal with this."

"Did you say Aang? As in Avatar Aang?" asked Roku.

"Yeah, he's my husband, why?" asked Toph a little confused.

"You're the Guardian. Now I recognize you. You are Kisha. You were the guardian for Avatar Mikano." Said Kyoshi, understanding dawning in her face.

"Come again? What the heck is the Guardian? And what makes you think I'm it."

"You are the Avatar's wife. Every Avatar has had someone they have loved. Most of them have been killed guarding the Avatar however, so we named them the Guardian.

The Guardian is a spirit that is reincarnated with the Avatar. Their goal is to protect the Avatar no matter what. And you will understand why Kyoshi thinks you are Kisha if you look in the pool over there." Roku explained pointing toward a puddle to his left.

Toph walked over to the pool and looked in. She didn't look like the others had described to her. Her hair was blonde, her eyes blue, and her skin tan. And to top it all off she was dressed not in green but in blue.

Aang walked back into the room. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Toph and take a nap.

He walked into the room only to see Toph lying on her back, her eyes open and glowing, along with her scar.

"Oh no." Aang sat down on the floor and began to open his chakras.

"So you two think I'm this Guardian? That's impossible. I'm just Toph the earthbender. Nothing more. I'm not some ancient reincarnated spirit sent to protect anyone." Said Toph shaking her head.

"Roku! What they heck is going on?! Why on earth did you pull Toph into the Spirit World? What if you had brought her to a different spot. Like where Koh could be waiting? Where is she anyways?"

The threesome turned to face the new speaker. Toph was on the edge of tears.

"Okay, what is going on? Why is Aang here? Why are you two saying I'm in the Spirit World and what is all this Guardian junk? And most importantly why can I see?"

Aang turned toward Toph. "Who are you?"

"I'm Toph."

"What do you mean your Toph?"

"I mean, I'm your wife. Why I look different I don't know."

"Did you say you can see? How is that possible?"

"I don't have a clue ask them" said Toph pointing at the two past Avatars.

"Aang have you ever heard of the Guardian?" asked Roku.

"I think Patik might have mentioned it. Why? What does that have to do with you bringing my pregnant wife to the Spirit World?"

"Oh… Roku you didn't. how could you?' yelled Kyoshi hitting Roku's arm. "You didn't tell me she was pregnant! I never would have let you summon her if I knew that. We should have just called Aang and let him tell her. You probably scared the snot out of her, what with all the mystic mumbo jumbo. First you bring her here after she probably just found out and is still in shock that she's pregnant, then you bring her to the Spirit World and start fireing off all this Guardian junk, without even giving her a chance to get used to sight! Oh I'm gonna kill you." Said Kyoshi her voice falling from a yell to a deadly whisper.

"Umm… hello? Can we talk about you killing him later? Just maybe? Cuz I would kinda of like to know what's going on." Said Toph raising her hand.

"Yeah that would be nice." Said Aang.

"I already told most of this to Toph, so I will just tell you what I haven't told either of you Toph can fill Aang in later. Now the Guardian has another job besides just protecting the Avatar. He or she has to help the Avatar complete all of the task and keep the peace. Most of the time, the Guardian is the key to the Avatar going into the Avatar State. And that's about it. And the way you can most likely find the Guardian is they are the complete opposite of the Avatar. Aang is a boy, Toph is a girl. Aang is Air, Toph is Earth. Aang is calm, Toph is rowdy. So that is all you need to know for now, we will keep in touch and give you more information when the time comes. And the only reason Toph looks different is she is in a past life's form. That way she can see." And with that Roku sent the couple back to the world of the living.

Toph shot up from her bed, eyes flying open. "YES! I can't see anymore! CRAP! I can't be a fricken Guardian! I have a hard enough time as it is guarding myself."

Aang smiled as he walked over to his wife. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around Toph.

"Just relax. We'll worry about this later. Right now you and the baby need rest. And I think I should get some too."

So the couple lay down and slept for the rest of the day and night.

**Wow that was confusing. If you have any questions/ comments feel free to review then make a big cookie while you ponder your questions. Thanks guys. Night.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	6. the guys find out

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Okay, so yeah last chapter was really random, I know. If you have questions cuz I didn't explain it then review and I will explain it, oh what a concept. Anyways here's the new chapter.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph woke up feeling nauseous. She grumbled as she untangled herself from Aang's grip and headed toward the bathroom.

Aang woke up to the sound of someone retching. He knew immediately who is was and felt horrible, suddenly switching into over protective mode. He ran into the bathroom and knelt down behind her, grabbing her hair to hold it back.

Once Toph was done, she let herself fall back off her feet so she was leaning up against Aang, her back to his chest.

"You okay?" asked Aang cautiously, not wanting to make her mad.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Man do I hate morning sickness. But of course now I'm hungry. Can you go make something while I brush my teeth. Because they are in serious need of it right now." Toph stated, running her tongue over her teeth, an expression of disgust firmly in place.

"Sure." Said Aang kissing Toph on the head before helping her up, then leaving to start breakfast.

After they had eaten they decided it was time to go tell the others about the Guardian thing and Toph's plan.

The Gaang sat in the courtyard all in a circle in shock after Toph and Aang had told them about the past Avatars thinking Toph was the Guardian.

"So, that made no sense, the war is over. There is no reason you have to protect Aang anymore." Said Zuko shaking his head.

"Yeah well we'll worry about that later. In the meantime, ya wanna know my plan?" asked Toph receiving a chorus of yes.

"Okay, my plan is to bring back Yue." Sokka's demeanor changed from excited to rigid. "Sokka I know this is awkward for you, but I personally want to meet Yue." 

"The moon spirit took her and she's not going to give her back." Said Sokka bitterly.

"How do you know? Have you met this moon spirit? Do you know that she's just some witch that snatches up people's loved ones for no good reason? Maybe the moon spirit took Yue because she needed her help with something in the Spirit World. Face it Sokka all you know about why Yue was taken is what she told you, which was all of what five sentences? I really think my plan can work, especially if I can help Aang now." Said Toph.

"Hold up. Toph when are you planning to leave?" asked Katara suspiciously.

"Umm… in like two days." Said Toph.

"Oh no… you are not traveling when you aren't even a month yet." Katara said as she wagged her finger in Toph's face.

"KATARA!" Toph and Aang yelled simultaneously.

"They weren't supposed to know about that yet." Toph yelled pointing a finger at the boys who had clueless expressions plastered on their faces.

"Weren't supposed to know what?" asked Zuko before both boys turned to Aang, "What did you do to Toph."

"Nothing." Said Aang holding his hands up.

"You guys really are idiots aren't you?" questioned Toph.

"What is going on? What's wrong with Toph making it so we can't travel?" asked Sokka to anyone in general.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Katara is just being over protective, I can still travel. I can even still earthbend."

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" asked Zuko and Sokka together.

"morons" muttered Toph before saying "I'm pregnant."

The two stood in shock before turning to Aang both with looks to kill.

"AANG! WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR LITTLE SISTER?!?" and with that the two boys chased the Avatar all around the temple.

**Yeah it's short I know but hey o well I have to go to school buy guys.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	7. verbal whiplash

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Yeah well, I am really bored now so I am updating so enjoy. And to my reviewers go make a giant cookie cuz homemade cookies are better than store bought, unless you get Famous Amos cookies. Those are good. Well here you go.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph just sat with her hand in her head.

The boys had been pursuing Aang for over two hours. And Aang, it looked like, could still go for about three more hours. The other boys however, where having trouble. They were now dragging their feet, holding on to each other's shoulders for support, huffing and puffing.

Finally Sokka feel flat on his face. Zuko promptly followed.

"You guys done yet?" asked Toph, daring to lift her head from her hand.

"Not… a chance. We… still need to… get him for doing… that to you." Huffed Sokka.

"Just wait… till we catch you Avatar… I don't know… what we will do… but… it will… defiantly… be painful." Puffed Zuko.

"Right." Said Aang sarcastically. "Well if you don't mind it is like ten and Toph needs her rest." Said Aang walking over to his wife.

"She wouldn't… need her rest… if it … weren't for YOU!" Zuko yelled pointing at Aang.

"I take it the boys found out." Laughed Patik walking up to the group of friends with Gyotso by his side.

"Oh no… they didn't just find out. They found out _TWO HOURS AGO_!" said Toph, her hands rising to shake in front of her face.

While the old men had walked in and started conversing with the two girls and the Avatar, the boys had caught their breath and decided now was their chance. Silently they stalked up to the Avatar, and pounced.

"WOW!" yelled Toph stepping away from the scramble. "HEY" she barked "GET OFF OF MY HUSBAND YOU DIMWITS! HE MAY HAVE GOTTEN ME PREGNANT BUT HE HAD BETTER STILL BE THERE WHEN I HAVE THE KID, CUZ I AM _NOT_ RAISING A BABY BY MYSELF. NOW GET _OFF!_" screeched the earthbender.

Her yells fell upon deaf ears.

"FINE!" she yelled. She dropped into a bending stance before forcing a sharp pillar to shoot up between the boys. She made the pillar split into three arms pinning each man to the ground.

"I SAID STOP! What is wrong with you morons? Me getting pregnant is a GOOD thing. Just kind of. So can you guys cut the over protective thing. It's getting really old really fast. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." And with that Toph turned on her heel and headed back to her room.

"Toph!" yelled a distressed Aang "Sweetheart, PLEASE!" begged the poor Avatar.

Toph stomped her foot without breaking her pace, however she only released Aang.

"You guys can stay there and think about what you've done." Toph called back to the still trapped men.

"Jeez, looks like those maternal instincts are kicking in already. That line was one my mom used to pull on me all the time." Said Sokka in disbelief.

All that met his comment was laughter.

**Well yeah once again short sorry, but o well. Process and reply, then go make a big cookie.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	8. detour

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM AVATAR OR AND IPOD WISH I DID THOUGH THAT WOULD BE COOL**

**Anyways, I know the last chapter was short but hey o well. And doughnut of DOOM I hope you got your snikerdoodle. Cuz you wrote really 64 times. Yes 64. You deserve a mongo hugo gee cookie for that one. Any ways ONWARD!**

**Tenneyshoes**

"Is that everything?" asked Toph as she walked out with a big sack of food. The only thing she had brought out. Really the only thing Aang would let her bring out. And he didn't even know she brought it out. He had refused to let her carry anything out to Appa for their trip to the North Pole.

"Everything except that sack of food I had. Do you know where it went Toph?" asked the over protective man himself.

"Uh… yeah, I brought it out." Said Toph as she turned toward her husband.

"TOPH! I told you not to carry anything. We don't want you to lose the baby." Said Aang rushing over to her.

"Oh so I can earthbend but I can't carry a sack of food. I get it." Said Toph sarcastically.

"Well we need to get this show on the road… or air… whatever let's just go before it gets late. We want to make it to the North Pole in a week." Said Katara from atop Appa.

SKIP

The Gaang had been flying over the ocean for three days. Zuko staring up into the clouds, Sokka sharpening whatever weapon he happened to have in his hand at the time, Katara messing with various items of consequence, Aang steering Appa, and Toph just thinking.

"Hey Aang." Toph said quietly, moving to the front of the saddle.

"Yeah?" asked the Avatar not taking his eyes off of the air in front of him.

"You know we need to head to Gaoling sometime right?"

"Why?"

Toph rolled her sightless eyes. Aang could be a real dipstick when he wanted to be. A dipstick yes, but her dipstick.

That though made Toph smile before saying, "We need to tell my parents about little Avatar Jr. I know we could just send them a letter, but that just seems weird now that I finally made up with my family. So do you think after we're done at the North Pole we can head over there?"

"Sure. I totally forgot that we still had to tell your parents. We'll leave soon. But if your plan works I want to talk to Yue a little. It that alright?" asked Aang.

"Yeah. I want to get to know her. Wonder how she'll react to me just standing there amongst all of you. But I bet it will be worse with Zuko. He was at the North Pole before. Wonder how she'll react to that. That could turn out badly. Huh." Toph noticed it was starting to get colder. She had never been farther North than Ba Sing Se. She didn't know what it would be like at the North Pole. She came to the sudden realization that she would have to wear shoes.

A particularly cold wind blew over the group and Toph shivered. She crawled over the side of the saddle and sat next to Aang, cuddling up in his arms.

"Toph, your freezing!" exclaimed the shocked Airbender.

"Well just a little. It's not that could." Said Toph trying to keep her reputation of being the emotionless one. She failed as another wind blew past them, splashing up some cold sea spray.

"Hang on. Hey Tara," Aang had grown accustomed to using Katara's nickname.

"What?" asked the Waterbender looking up from her currant task of sewing up another pair of Sokka's pants.

"Could you make a coat for Toph. I totally forgot she's never been this far North."

"Yeah. Hey why don't we stop by the Northern Air Temple? I would like to see Teo again. Maybe he convinced his father to fix up the temple."

"What happened to the Temple?" Toph asked.

"It was destroyed." Said Aang sadly.

"Aang, you're an Earthbender now. You can fix it." Said Toph laughing a bit. "Besides, I would like to meet this Teo kid. If Katara likes him, I probably will too."

"So we're off on another detour." Said Sokka slumping over. He just wanted to get to the

North Pole and see if Toph's plan worked.

SKIP

Aang hopped off Appa before they landed, he loved flying with the Air Walkers. As he flew around he saw a familiar glider. Teo.

"Hey Teo!" Aang yelled over the wind.

Once he saw he had gotten his attention he told him to land. The two friends landed before the others.

Everyone hopped off, and greeted Teo except Toph. She stood off to the side, not wanting to intrude on the friend's reunion. Apparently they Gaang had come here shortly after escaping Ozai's prison, and Zuko and Teo had become fast friends.

Toph stood ringing her hands leaning against Appa. She started to fiddle with her ring, a habit she has started ever since Aang had given it to her. For some reason it made her feel secure when she felt alone.

Toph was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Aang had walked over to her until he started pulling her over toward the others.

She stood before her friends wondering where Teo was.

"Hey," said a voice off slightly to her left. Toph turned her head to "look" at Aang before asking anyone in general, "Where's this Teo kid?"

The voice from before laughed. "I'm right in front of you."

"Um… I got nothing. There is nothing if front of me except a cart with three wheels."

"Toph" said Sokka "Teo is in a wheel chair. He can't walk. I think the two of you are going to have a lot in common."

"Huh… two people with disabilities. Who'd a thought."

"What are you talking about. Why were you joking about like you couldn't see me? I'm sitting right in front of you. Are you blind?"

"Yeah actually, I am." Toph said, speaking in a hurt sort of voice.

"Oh… sorry." Said the man.

"Don't worry about it. I thought you were a table. Any ways since my husband is lax on introductions, I'm Toph Bei Fong." Said Toph holding her hand out to where she felt the vibrations from his wheelchair.

"Teo." He said shaking her hand firmly. "So Sokka is your husband huh? I never really saw him as the married type."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"No… Sokka's not my husband." Toph said in between laughs. "Aang is."

"Wow. Aang I thought you said you married your earthbending teacher." Teo was obviously confused, thinking a blind girl could not possibly be an earthbender.

"I did. And you had better not say that again. Toph could whoop my butt ten times easy. She can also metal bend. Don't be fooled because she's blind, and small. Just ask Sokka."

Again everyone started laughing.

"HEY!"

**Well there you go, process and reply if you like cookies. Now I got to go take a shower eat a bowl of strawberries and go to bed. Night.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	9. Teo finds out

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Okay really sorry that I didn't update for forever. But I was doing a bunch of other junk. Which reminds me, if any of you are interested in my book, I'm posting it on under Shathril, under the penname Tenneyshoes, maybe without the underscore though I can't remember. Anyways if you want to read that check it out. And learn to review guys. They are greatly appreciated, I don't care if it's a flamer just review.**

**Tenneyshoes**

As the friends walked through the hallways Aang looked to the high ceiling, where part of the mural of his people had been. He was astonished to see that not only had all the cracks and holes been filled in, but it also looked as if it had a fresh coat of paint.

Everything looked as it did the day Aang last saw it. It was beautiful.

While Aang had been staring at the ceiling the others had been moving on. Toph stopped about ten feet in front of her husband, after she stopped feeling his vibrations move.

"Aang? Are you coming?" asked the Earthbender confused. From the vibrations she could tell he had his neck craned up to look at the ceiling.

"Huh?... oh yeah… sorry." Said the Airbender rushing to catch up to is wife. As he reached her he wrapped his arm securely around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek before pulling her to catch up with the others.

"…So dad decided to just clean up the old bathhouse, instead of making a completely different one." Teo had apparently been elaborating on how his father had been fixing up the temple.

"Hey, Teo," Aang said as he and Toph finally caught up to the others. "Would you mind if I went to check out the Sanctuary?"

"We'll come with you, I was actually about to take you guys there. I think you're gonna like it." Teo said with a grin.

As the kids walked down the hall, they heard voices coming from the Sanctuary. Curious they hurried forward.

"No no… that one goes over there, that's Avatar Kantasa, she was an Earthbender, she was after Avatar Manko, who is over there. We want to get these right, who knows what would happen if the Avatar tried to come and talk to his past lives if the statues are out of order."

"Hey dad," said Teo rolling up toward his father.

"Hello Teo, NO KASIE! Kantasa goes over _there_." The inventor made sure the young earthbending girl got the statue in the right place before turning to address his son.

"AH… Avatar Aang, Katara, Zuko, Sokka. It's great to see you." The inventor ran and hugged each teenager before turning to the new girl.

"And who are you? Are you that girl who was coming to help with the Southern Tower?"

"Do I get to Earthbend?" asked Toph raising an eyebrow.

"Of course."

"Then I'm your girl."

"Oh no you're not! What you said before we left made me think. If you're not supposed to carry food, then you shouldn't be earthbending either." Said Aang stepping in front of Toph as she turned to follow the inventor to the Southern Tower.

"Aang! You can't do that. I can bend just fine! I'm fine, I haven't had morning sickness for at least three days." Said Toph stomping her foot.

"So why provoke that to come back?" Aang asked shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? If Toph's such a great bender, why can't she bend?" Teo was so lost, the others actually started laughing.

"Aang is just being overprotective. And he needs to cut it out," said the irritated bender with a glance at her husband.

"Why is Aang being over protective?" The inventor inquired.

"It's Aang, nuff said." Sokka stated. "But the main reason is, Toph is pregnant, and Aang doesn't want her to loose the baby, so he won't let her do squat."

"Well I guess the Southern Tower will just have to wait then. It's getting late so why don't we show you your rooms and we can have supper." Said the Inventor before turning down another corridor toward the housing part of the Temple.

**Well hope you liked it. Process and Reply, unless you don't want a cookie. Have fun guys.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	10. mustard and fire flakes

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Well you guys are lazy, my only reviewers were PDOD and Jai Yu. I thank then very much. Sorry if I didn't make it clear where my book was, its on so yeah. And I have just been informed by my skipping cousin that he has a new truck and is very excited about it. So there is a little tid bit from my life. Here's the chapter enjoy.**

**Tenneyshoes**

"Now before I set up your arrangements, I would like to know, how did Toph come to be with you. She wasn't here last time." The inventor stated.

"I'm Aang's wife, but if he doesn't stop being such an overprotective moron, I just might turn into a widow." Toph shot a menacing glance at Aang.

"Well, why don't I show you to your rooms and then we can eat, I'm starving." Said the inventor turning again.

After they had all settled into their rooms, they headed down to the dining hall. Aang pulled Toph off to the side while the others went in.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yep." She said trying to pull away.

Aang stopped her and kissed her. After pulling away he asked, "Still mad?"

"Umm… yep."

"Toph, I'm sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Said Aang still holding her firmly in place while she struggled to get away.

"Aang," Toph finally stopped struggling and "looked" up into Aang's face. "I know you don't want anything to happen to me. But then nothing will happen to me, and I will be bored out of my mind. You won't have someone to love anymore because I will just be a mindless idiot."

Aang sighed before saying, "You're right, just promise me nothing _bad_ will happen to you." Aang touched his forehead to Toph's, pulling her closer.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to me." Said Toph, sealing her promise with a kiss. After they pulled away, she smiled at him before saying, "Come on, the guys will be wondering what you're doing to me."

Aang laughed before being pulled into the dining room.

"So you have been trying to remake the temple back to the way it was?" apparently the others had been talking about the improvements in the temple since they last saw it.

"Yes, I just wish we knew what it looked like before it was destroyed. Then we could make it look accurate." Said The inventor.

"I know some people that can help." Aang suggested.

"Who?" asked Teo interested.

"The Airbenders. They were never wiped out. They are all living at the Western Temple right now. I could ask my old master, Monk Gyotso, if he could come and help out. I'm sure he would." Aang had a grin on is face the size of Ba Sing Se. He wanted the Temple to be returned to it's former glory.

The group spent two hours chatting and catching up. They talked about how Teo had met a girl that lived in the village just south of the Temple. He had been going out with her for about a month. The Gaang told him about everything that had happened since they had last seen Teo, including Toph's battle with Ozai, the wedding, and all the pranks the boys had pulled on Aang after he had proposed.

Toph yawned widely trying to cover it from her husband's sight. She was having a lot of fun getting to know Teo. She didn't want to have to go to bed. And she knew that if Aang knew she was tired then he would make her go to bed. She had almost made it past, when Aang turned to face her and saw her yawn.

"Well, it looks like it's someone's bedtime." Said the Avatar wrapping his arm around Toph's shoulder's affectionately.

"I don't want to go to bed. I want to visit with Teo some more." Whined the young earthbender. "Besides I'm not tired."

Toph's actions betrayed her as she gave another gargantuan yawn.

"You can visit more tomorrow. But right now you need to go to bed. You need your rest." And with that Aang picked up Toph before she could protest, and carried her to their room.

Aang walked in and over to the bed where he deposited his now half asleep wife. He smiled as he looked down at her peaceful face. She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And she was his.

He bent down to kiss her forehead, when Toph shifted closer to him and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I want some fire flakes with mustard. Can you get me some?" asked Toph as she opened her blind eyes to stare at her husband with a pleading look.

"I thought you hated mustard." Said Aang a funny smile on is face.

"I do." Said the Earthbender dryly. "But apparently the baby is going to like it. So I guess I'll just have to live with it until I have the baby."

Aang laughed as he stood and walked out of the room and down the hallway towards where the kitchens had been a hundred years ago.

He walked in to see Sokka slumped on the table, staring blankly at the wall.

"Umm… you okay Sokka?"

All the warrior said was "Detours make delays."

Aang knew he was thinking about Yue. When was he not? "Don't worry Sokka, we'll be back on the trail soon, then we can go bring Yue back. And you two can grow old together."

"I don't wanna get old," whined the water tribe man.

"Too bad. Now do you know where some mustard is?"

"Why?" asked Sokka cautiously.

"Toph wants some with some fire flakes." Said Aang making a face just imagining what that would taste like. Toph would probably have morning sickness tomorrow. That wasn't going to be fun.

"I think it's in the ice box. Have fun tomorrow. Toph's gonna be puking her guts out if she tries to stomach that."

"Don't I know it." Said Aang as he picked up a box of fire flakes and left the kitchen to take the food to his wife.

"Here you go sweetheart." Said Aang as he handed over the desired food that his wife had requested. He watched as Toph squirted the mustard all over the fire flakes she had poured into a bowl. He watched as she lifted a spoon full of the concoction to her mouth and said, "I am so going to regret this in the morning." And with that she put the spoon in her mouth.

Aang watched as his wife's face changed from one of minor disgust to full out "I've just eaten something from the sewer".

He started to laugh until he was shot a look that could kill. Toph started down at her still flat stomach, before putting the bowl to the side and poking herself.

"You, my fine little friend, are grounded for life once you get out of there. You may ask why. Well just wait till you taste what I just did. And all the disgusting things I know you are going to make me eat. All because you want to try new things."

Aang tried to hold in his laughter as he watched his wife scold her stomach. He finally got control over himself and moved so he was right next to Toph's stomach.

"You had better listen to your mom until you get here. Cuz if she gets mad, she's going to take it out on me. And I would rather not have an angry pregnant woman after me, especially if she is your mother. I like this body very much, and I would hate to have to move to another." Said Aang keeping a straight face as he talked to his unborn child.

Toph just laughed and pulled his face up parallel with hers. "Don't worry Aang, I won't hurt you too badly. Of course too is my definition. Remember my first training session?" Aang nodded. "That was what I would give our baby. So just wait till I get ticked at you."

Aang shuddered as he remembered his first earthbending lesion with the blind girl.

"Now since you made me leave from dinner early, just to go to bed, we should go to bed. I want to see you practice some earthbending tomorrow. You haven't practiced since we found out I was pregnant, and that battle was all of thirty seconds. You need to get back into it. Now let's go to bed." And with that Toph shifted so she could lay her head against Aang shoulder and curled up as the Avatar wrapped his arms around her.

**Well this was a pretty long one don't you think? If you want more Process and Reply. You get a cookie.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	11. misunderstanding

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**So, sorry I haven't been updating. I had two big projects due in two classes so yeah, which is one reason I hate mushrooms. Sorry that's a big inside joke with my table in science. I also just got into a big Halo stage or something. It was all I could think about today in school. Anyways here is the new chapter. Enjoy**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph woke up only to have to run to the bathroom. She luckily didn't have to suffer too much. Since she hadn't eaten much at dinner, and only had one spoonful of fire flake surprise, her stomach was virtually empty. After she was done, she brushed her teeth and walked back into the bedroom, stomped her foot and got quite an image of her husband sprawled half on the bed half off, his mouth open, drool hanging out, and a quiet snore.

Toph laughed as she walked over to him, and started to tickle his sides.

Aang jumped up yelling. When he saw the culprit, an evil grin grew on his face, and as discreetly as he could, made an Airball, and quietly floated over to his wife. He maneuvered behind her and attacked her sides tickling her far worse than she had him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! AANG! NO!" Toph tried to squirm away by spinning and falling on the bed on her back. It didn't work. Aang followed her, being careful not to land on her, and kept tickling her.

Toph rolled away, jumped up, and ran out of the rooms into the hallway jumping over Teo's legs and hiding behind his back.

"What?" Teo stared at Toph for a moment before looking at Aang, who came rushing out of the room.

"Teo, save me. Aang attacked me." Toph pleaded a grin firmly in place on her face.

Just at that moment Sokka and Zuko walked up followed by the Inventor and Katara. All the boys heard however was, "Aang attacked me." The two boys looked to see Toph's hair all mussed up, and her face red. They got the totally wrong conclusion.

The two boys jumped at the Avatar pinning him to the ground. Toph relaxed and walked out from behind Teo.

"Who the heck do you think you are? Toph is pregnant and then you go and attack her? Did you even consider that there was a firebender, a Waterbender, and a warrior who would come help her?" demanded Zuko.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aang's muffled voice reached everyone's ears even though his face was planted in the stone floor.

"We'll teach you to hurt our little sister." Sokka yelled.

Now Toph was getting worried. Apparently the boys thought Aang had been beating Toph.

Toph felt the vibrations as Sokka pulled out a dagger made from some sort of animal's jaw, and Zuko set his hand on fire. She felt the boys yank up the Avatar, holing him backwards and in a position so he couldn't move more than his legs. Toph was too shocked to speak out to stop the boys, however they mistook her silence as a confirmation that they were right, and she was glad that Aang was finally being taken away.

Toph stood rooted to the spot as the boys hauled her husband down the hall, around the corner, and up a staircase heading to a tower.

Katara walked over to Toph while Teo wheeled after the boys.

"Come one Toph, let's get you inside." Katara said as she steered the teenager toward her room.

Toph snapped out of her trans and stared at the door to her room. "I can't go in there Katara. Aang,"

"I know sweaty. You don't have to go in there. Come one I'll take you to my room." Said Katara, not letting Toph get a word in edge wise.

"You are so dead." Said Sokka staring at Aang with a look to kill.

Zuko snapped his fingers and a spark lit on the tips of his fingers. He held the flame dangerously close to Aang's face.

Teo wheeled in and saw what the guys were doing. "Guys, why don't we let him talk before we start putting flames to his face, eh?"

"Guys, Toph is _my_ wife! Not yours. I planned to spend today with her since it's her birthday. Let me go!" shouted Aang.

"Not on your life. Zuko let's deal with him later, we should go make sure Toph is okay." And with that the two friends turned and walked out.

"Teo, do they really think I would beat Toph?" asked Aang his face changing from anger to worry.

"I think they do. I'll try to get you out of here as soon as I can, but knowing the guys that might be hard." Said Teo as he turned and wheeled out of the room.

"Why didn't Toph stop them?" Aang asked the empty room.

Toph sat on Katara's bed, still in shock that the boys would think Aang would do that to her. The boys walked/wheeled in and Toph "looked" up at them. Tears had been streaming down her face.

"Toph, how long has he been doing that to you?" asked Zuko wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"He didn't" she whispered.

Everyone looked at Katara.

She motioned them out into the hall. Once they were all there she sighed before saying, "Toph's mind has blocked out the beatings. She doesn't think they happened. She still loves Aang and her mind can't comprehend that he would hurt her like that."

"She might not be able to comprehend it, but I sure can." Said Sokka his hands balling into fists by his sides.

"Guys," Toph said quietly as she walked half way out the door. They all turned to her before she continued saying, "Can I go for a ride on Appa?"

"Sure." Said Katara kindly. "Do you want one of us to go with you?"

"No." was all she said as she walked past the group of friends. Toph walked out to the courtyard where Appa had been lazing off since they had arrived. Toph smiled as she pet the giant bison.

"Can you take me to that fourth tower Appa?" asked Toph as she climbed onto his head.

Appa roared as he stood and took off. He flew Toph up to a window and she hopped in.

"Toph!" Aang called from his position on the wall. Toph stomped her foot and found that the boys had tied the Avatar to the wall.

Toph walked over to her husband, picking up knife from a table as she went. Toph grabbed Aang's arm just below the elbow and ran her hand up to his wrist before cutting the rope, and handing the knife to Aang.

Once he was free, Aang immediately wrapped Toph in a hug. He kissed her forehead before pulling back and asking, "Why didn't you say something?"

"I was in shock. I never thought that they would think you would do that to me." Said Toph burying her face in Aang's shoulder. "Are you mad at me? I bet you hate me, you probably think I don't love you anymore."

Toph was obviously suffering from some pregnancy symptom. Aang just wrapped her in his arms all the tighter as she started to cry. "No, no, no, of course I don't think that Toph. I know you love me. I could never hate you."

Toph just buried her face farther into Aang's shoulder.

The couple stood there for what seemed like forever, but it was really only a half hour.

"-lright Aang, you are going to get it now. You made Toph ru-" Zuko stopped mid-

sentence as he saw Aang holding a crying Toph.

"What did you do to her?!" roared both boys.

Toph's head snapped up, her face twisted in anger. "Don't you DARE yell at him! He didn't do anything to me. You prats just jumped to conclusions! When I said Aang attacked me we were having a tickle war. Then you guys come in and start accusing him of beating me! Zuko it is none of your business what Aang does to me. And Sokka, since you are going to make it your business at least get the facts straight." Screeched Toph as more tears welled up in her eyes.

Sokka immediately jumped behind Zuko as soon as Toph had started yelling. Zuko stepped forward and apologized for five minutes before Toph finally forgave him.

Sokka dropped his head. He walked over to Toph and had to apologize on his hands and knees for twenty minutes, and even then Toph was still pissed at him.

"Now go and leave us alone. I want to spend today just with Aang." Said Toph glairing at the boys as they walked out of the room, heads bowed.

Aang smiled down at Toph before kissing her, picking her up, jumping out the window, landing on Appa, and flying off into the mountain range with Toph asking questions as to where they were going.

**So there you guys go. Now I will make you a deal. If you want another chapter you have to process and reply while giving me a cookie(::). Then you go into whatever typing program you have on your computer and make a full page of cookies. However you want to make them. Thanks guys **

**Tenneyshoes**


	12. attack

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR BUT I DO WANT SOME SOMOAS. THOSE ARE GOOD.**

**Anyways, Shelby I expect those 500 cookies. Jk jk jk. Anyways, if any of you have seen quest for Camelot you will know about this, if not go to the library and get it so you will know, but if someone could make me a fic like after the movie that would rock. We watched some of that in English today cuz my teacher is a King Arthur literature nutter and I love that movie. So yeah just a little thing, anyways here you go.**

**Tenneyshoes P.S. this is really gonna be longer than it looks on the sight. That or it looks longer on Word.**

Toph groaned. Aang had been carrying her for five minutes and he wouldn't let her down.

"Aang please, I'm begging you. Put me down. I don't care if you drop me, just let me see." Toph whined as her head dropped onto his shoulder. (He was giving her a piggy-back)

"No, if I put you down, you'll know where we are going. It's supposed to be a surprise." He said matter-of-factly.

Toph just groaned again. "Why didn't you just fly Appa all the way there?"

"Because Appa wouldn't fit." Was all she received in reply.

Finally Aang warned Toph he was going to set her down. After she had yelled YES! He gently let her feet touch the dirt. She stomped her foot to get a view of her surroundings. She gasped and hugged Aang, kissing him quickly.

The looked more like the middle of winter than summer with all of the white lilies that had been placed everywhere. In the shade on the opposite side of the clearing was a small table with two places set. Toph grinned as she felt Aang pull her toward the table and pull a bag of food out from behind a bush.

Toph's grin grew as Aang ushered her into one of the chairs. He pulled apples, bread, jam, and other various items of consequence out of the bag. Toph laughed when she found that he had brought a box of Fire Flakes and Mustard.

Aang sat down and the two spent three hours talking and eating. Finally Toph's curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "Why did you do this?"

"Simple. Because you're not only my wife who I love more than anything, but you are the best teacher, companion, ally, and friend I have ever had. And I thought you would like to do a little something on your birthday. You defiantly deserve it. And now you have to have my kid inside of you. And I run around a lot and if that kid is anything like me it will like to run around a lot. So this is kind of in a hope that you won't end up killing me."

Toph laughed, and then yawned. She hated how tired she had gotten since she became pregnant. Aang smiled and walked over to Toph pulling her out of her chair, and taking her over to a hammock he had set up. (Sorry but I love hammocks) Aang lay Toph down in the hammock before kissing her forehead. He started to walk back to the table to clean up when he heard a whisper.

"What?" he asked turning back to his wife.

"There's still room for one more. Want to take a nap?" Toph asked half asleep already.

Aang laughed before saying he would join her after he cleaned up. Being an Airbender helped a lot at times. You could speed up. Which Aang did. It took him all of a minute to clean all the dishes, put the food away, and walk over to Toph, climb into the hammock and fall asleep.

The couple woke up to an explosion. Both turned their heads toward the temple.

After arriving they saw someone they never thought they would have to deal with again. Azula.

"Oh great, we got little miss prodigy to deal with." Said Toph rolling her eyes.

"I see you haven't lost your mouth little girl." Said Azula turning from facing Sokka, Katara, and Zuko to face the Avatar and the Guardian.

"Who are you calling little?" Toph asked. She was about four inches taller than Azula, who knew she would never grow to be that tall. She stood about 5'1 while Toph seemed to tower over her at 5'5.

Azula smiled as she saw the Avatar step up to his wife who had taken about four steps forward. Her smile grew wider as she saw him put a protective hand on her stomach. So the little witch was pregnant. That just made things better for her.

Azula's smile faded as she realized how many people were behind the Avatar. So the Airbenders were still alive and thriving.

"I see you found all of your little friends Avatar. You must be so happy."

"Yeah, I am, especially since you just walked into the center of their main city. Now you are just going to get stuck in a cell like I was." Aang launched an Airball at Azula, knocking the wind out of her.

Everyone closed in on her only to be repelled by a wave of fire, but not Azula's angry red flames. These were white.

When the smoke cleared another man was bent over next to Azula.

"CEN?" Yelled Zuko in astonishment.

"The one and only." Said the man before lifting Azula, throwing something on the ground and vanishing in a flash with smoke.

All that was left was a burn mark on the ground, and a voice seeming to be carried on the wind saying "This isn't over yet Avatar. If you win your child will not."

**Oh ho ho, a cliffy. If you want more give me some Samoas. They are way good. I don't care if they don't look anything like Samoas just as long as they taste like them. Thanks guys Process and Reply**

**Tenneyshoes**


	13. arrival and the welcome wagon

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**So really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well here is the next chap. And thanks to PDOD, reddragonn343, Miakoda715, and Jai Yu, my wonderful reviewers. Anyways continue please. And I know that I said a lot of Airbender stood behind Aang when he was at the Northern Temple, I'm saying a bunch came up with him from the West Temple.**

**Tenneyshoes**

The Gaang sat in Toph and Aang's rooms.

"Who the heck is Cen?" asked Sokka, of course being the first to speak out.

"He was a kid Azula and I knew when we were little. He moved away from the capital when him and I were eight, and Azula was seven. I thought he was dead. His dad went to fight in the war, and he said he was always going to follow him. Azula doesn't know it but his dad was fighting for the Water Tribe's side. His mom was from the Water Tribe, and he always like their reasons for fighting more then the Fire Nations. I thought he was killed after he followed his dad. Guess I was wrong." Zuko said thinking back.

"So if he likes the Water Tribes better why is he with Azula?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. Him and Azula were really close when they were kids. Maybe she thought they still had that, and he is just playing along. I never did understand him." Said Zuko.

"Well, the point is they know where we are, and I think Azula knows I'm pregnant, something about her stance changed when Aang put his hand on my stomach. So I suggest we head to the Northern Water Tribe as soon as we can." Said Toph, leaning on Aang.

"I think so too." Said Aang, wrapping his arm around Toph's waist. "We need to get there anyways. The Summer Solctis is coming up and that will be our best bet if we plan to resurrect Yue."

"So should we leave tomorrow?" asked Sokka, his spirits rising somewhat with the prospect of seeing Yue again.

"Tomorrow." Confirmed Aang.

SKIP

The group sat on Appa flying North. Toph curled up in her parka that Katara had given her before they left the Temple. She would be forever grateful. Especially since Katara had made the middle a little bigger, incase Toph had to use it when she was farther along in her pregnancy.

Toph smiled as she thought about the baby. She couldn't wait to hold it. She was about two months along so far. She still had to go to Gaoling before she had the little guy though. She wanted to get there soon. She missed her parents, and couldn't wait to tell them about the baby.

Toph turned her face up as she heard a sigh and felt Aang plop down next to her. She smiled again and snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her, and slowly nodded off to sleep.

He had been steering Appa since they left the Temple two days ago.

Now that Toph though about it, she felt kind of guilty. She had been sleeping for most of the ride, while Aang had to steer.

Toph crawled away from Aang's arms toward the back of the saddle. Her movement had awakened Aang and he was confused when he finally registered that his wife was no longer in his arms.

"Toph?" he asked as he crawled behind her so she was sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her middle as she tried to pull away. "What's wrong Stone Angel?" he asked keeping a firm yet gentle grip on her.

Toph finally gave up struggling and leaned back against Aang. She sighed before saying, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Aang asked softly.

"I'm horrible. You stay up for two days steering Appa, and all I do is laze around sleeping. Come on, even you can't say that isn't pathetic."

"Ya wanna bet?" He asked, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "Here is your excuse for sleeping, you're pregnant. You're bound to be tired. No one can blame you for that. It's my fault anyways. So stop feeling guilty, please."

"Aang, just because I'm pregnant doesn't give me the right to be lazy." Toph argued.

"Yes it does." He said back. "End of story. And if you still feel guilty about sleeping, then I order you to sleep. Now you can't feel bad about it because that is your new job. Now why don't you start that new job right now?"

"Fine," Toph grumbled, trying to hide a smile from Aang. She loved how he cared for her so much. How he could always cheer her up. How he never stopped showing how much he loved her. Toph smiled as she dropped off to sleep.

SKIP

"Guys, wake up, we're coming up on the Wall." Sokka pointed toward a glacier like wall with a huge Water Tribe insignia on it.

Appa landed in the courtyard, and everyone hopped off. Guards surrounded them, pointing spears as Zuko and yelling.

The King walked up, a hard look on his face. Pakku and Kana walked up behind him. The Gaang jumped in front of Zuko.

However, Toph didn't have a clue what was going on so she was left to the side. The warriors didn't recognize her and half of them pointed their spears at her.

None of her friends noticed Toph's position because they were being told by Pakku, Kana, and the Water Tribe king (Sorry I don't know his name, if anyone does though could you tell me?) to move out of the way. The others protested loudly.

Toph stood frozen to her spot. She couldn't feel vibrations in ice yet. Katara had been helping her before they left, but she hadn't gotten the hang of it. All she knew, was people were yelling, and she was surrounded by people with weapons. And to add to that, her husband had been caught up in saving Zuko, and didn't think Toph would be given the same welcome.

Toph bent to put her gloved hand on the hard packed snow, hoping to get a better feeling of things. Before her hand could reach the snow, he was jabbed in the stomach with the butt of a spear, not hard enough to really hurt her but enough to knock her over into the snow.

Of course, Toph being Toph, she didn't cry out. All she did was curl around her stomach, wondering why they would attack her. If these were even Water Tribe warriors. Toph didn't know how much damage her stomach could take, but she didn't want to risk losing the baby, so when she felt hands grab her to try to pull her into a standing position she curled around her stomach tighter.

The warriors new that their King was not in a good mood, since the anniversary of the Princess's death was coming up, and now he had to deal with the Fire Nation man, they decided they would just take this new person quietly. They didn't know if she was a threat yet or not, but they didn't want to risk having her close to the king.

Toph thinking it was better not to fight, just walked with the people guiding her quietly. She didn't know if they would hit her again if she protested, but she didn't want to chance it.

Toph grew all the more scared when she felt the heat from the sun leave her uncovered skin. They were taking her somewhere below the snow and she didn't like it.

"Hey! Whe-"

"Quiet!" barked the man holding her left arm. "You are being taken to a holding cell until our king has the time to deal with you. At the moment he is dealing with the Fire Nation boy."

Toph was thrown into a cold cell, at least three stories down under the ice top. One of the soldiers came in and set some blankets one the floor by the door. When she didn't move to get them, he asked rudely, "What do you not want our hospitality? We are not like you Fire Nation. We actually treat our prisoners with a little respect."

Toph sat shocked for a second, the man was the same one that had barked at her earlier. Then he had called her Fire Nation. This actually kind of made sense. She looked more like she was from the Fire Nation than the Earth Kingdom. Most Earth Kingdom citizens had brown hair and tan skin. Toph had onyx black hair, with pale skin.

"What hospitality?" she scoffed. "You jab me with spears almost the moment I set foot on this stupid ice, you stick me in a cell, and you don't give me anything. Not what I would consider hospitality."

"What do you mean we didn't give you anything? I just dropped about five pounds of blankets on the ground over here. But you refused to come and take them."

"You did?" Toph asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes. Are you blind or something?" he asked scoffing.

"Yeah, actually, I am. Thanks for bringing that up. Just leave me alone." Said Toph curling up protectively around her stomach in the corner.

The guard did as she told. He needed to tell the king anyways. And he was hoping to get home and sleep soon.

SKIP

"-and for the last time he is not working for his sister!" bellowed an enraged Avatar. He had been yelling at Pakku and the others for ever two hours. He had nearly yelled himself horse. He dropped his head, and closed his eyes as he saw that the Water Tribe people were still not convinced.

Aang pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes and sighed. This was getting really old really fast. Aang glanced around the ring of faces. He didn't see Toph anywhere. At first he thought that they had mistaken _her _ for Fire Nation as well. She defiantly looked it, but then again, they had sent word ahead to have a place that they could stay.

Toph had probably just gotten tired during Aang's rant and asked if she could be taken to the place they were staying. She was probably curled up in a down blanket, taking a nap, like he had told her.

"Okay, I will make you guys a deal." Aang said. "If Zuko screws up, and he had better not," Aang glanced at the person in question, "You guys can lock him up for three days. So now that that is over, can we go to our house? We're all tired."

So the King, Pakku, and Kana turned to lead the Gaang to where they would be staying.

A warrior waked up to the king and whispered something in his ear. The king nodded before turning toward the others and saying, "I apologies. I have some things I need to attend to. I will see all of you later I trust?"

"Of course. Then you can meet the newest addition of the group." Said Aang smiling.

"I look forward to it." Said the king before turning and walking away.

The king followed the warrior down the frozen corridors, leading to the prison cells.

The warrior bent a door to one cell and the king walked into the dark room. At first he thought it was nothing but an empty cell. That was until he heard a soft sob from the far left back corner. Not the noise one would expect to hear in a prison cell, where hardy criminals were kept.

"Get up and bow to the king." Ordered the man.

"How can I get up and bow at the same time?" asked the figure, her voice surprisingly strong, since she had been crying a minute ago. "I thought I told you to leave me alone anyways. What do you want? And where is this supposed king? I don't bow to anyone who has me put in a stupid cell."

The figure shifted a little to face the two men standing in the doorway. The girl stood and started walking towards them, only to be hit in the stomach with a spear butt.

Toph gasped as she felt the piece of wood jab her stomach again. She doubled over in pain, and worried about her baby.

"Don't stand." Bellowed the man.

"You told me to." Gasped the girl, still curled up on the floor.

"We think she is the missing Fire Nation princess. She fits the description of a Fire Nation noble."

"Me?" asked the girl, her head shooting up. "You think _I_ am _Azula_? I'm not that witch. First off she isn't blind. And She would have burned her way out of here a long time ago. I am not her. But you are and idiot for thinking that I am. I am Toph Bei Fong. I'm the wife of the Avatar."

"Why would the Avatar marry a blind woman?" scoffed the warrior.

"I don't have time for this, I have other things I must do." Said the king, turning.

"Like what? Go interrogate more prisoners?"

"Actually, I have a feast to prepare, in honor of my daughter. You wouldn't know her."

"Do you mean Princess Yue?" asked the girl, cocking an eyebrow.

"It is no concern of yours." And with that the king walked out of the cell.

SKIP

"Guys, I can't find Toph." Aang walked into the entryway of the house. He had just searched high and low for his wife, and he was worried.

"What do you mean you can't find Toph?" asked Katara, standing immediately.

"I can't find her. I checked the entire house." Said Aang, distressed.

"Let's go talk to the king, maybe he can help us." Sokka reasoned.

SKIP

The Gaang walked into the throne room to find it decorated in black. Black sashes, tablecloths, bows, and anything else black covered every surface.

Aang walked up to the king who was sitting in his throne, his face in his hand.

"Your highness. We need your help." Aang was talking slowly, like he would to a half crazy person.

"What with? I will help however I can." Said the king, standing up.

"My wife went missing, and we have no idea where she could have gone. She's blind and can only get around with someone's help if she is on snow and ice. Something bad might have happened to her."

A warrior that was standing next to the king went rigid. He knew where the girl was.

"Um… I think there may have been a misunderstanding."

**Oh ho ho. So how was that. It might not look bigger on the site, but it is like almost two whole pages longer on Word. So if you want another chapter review please and thank you, and I wouldn't mind cookies. If you review your reward is not only a free cookie but a free glass of milk as well, for you to dip the cookie of your choice into. Try it with Oreo's they are the best to do that with. Chocolate chips are second best. So if any of you are confused, just review and ask me. I will gladly answer or try to anyways. So yeah, and if you are reading this my cousin, get your little butt on IM on 3/28/07 cuz I really need to talk to you. But you are never on so that becomes difficult. Anyways, yeah review guys. It will make me happy ;) **

**Tenneyshoes**


	14. bringing her back

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR.**

**Well, my thanks to PDOD. Thanks for the Winter Solstice and for telling me Chief Arnook's name. Now I changed some things in chapter 5, so you might want to reread that or you will get confused.**

**So here you go. Enjoy.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph sat curled around her stomach. She couldn't feel the baby's heartbeat and she was getting worried. She wouldn't have been so worried if it had just been five minutes since she felt it, but it had been at least an hour.

(Uh oh)

Aang stared at the warrior who had spoken. How could he know where Toph was when Aang didn't?

"Um… We thought she was the Fire Nation princess." Said the warrior bowing his head.

"WHAT!" yelled all the Gaang in unison that only came with being together for far too long.

"We put her in one of the cells. She's down there right now. Follow me."

The entire group moved to follow when Aang put his hand up and said, "No guys. You head back to the house. I'll bring Toph back."

Aang turned and followed the warrior out of the throne room, down a set of stairs toward the dungeons.

SKIP

Toph sat in her cell trying to fell the vibrations outside her cell. Toph felt the faint vibrations of the warrior that had put her in the cell come up to the door.

SKIP

Aang stood outside of the door to his wife's cell. He glared at the man that had put her in there.

"You might want to get out of here before I let her out. And in the future avoid her as much as possible, especially on dirt."

The guard nodded and left quickly.

Aang stomped his foot and the wall fell.

"Why don't you understand? I told you to leave me alone." Toph's voice was strong but Aang knew her well enough to know that something was wrong.

"Toph, it's me." He said walking over to her and wrapping her in his arms.

Toph collapsed in his grip, crying into his shoulder.

What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I can't feel the baby's heartbeat."

Aang's face grew white. "Toph, did they hit you in the stomach?"

Toph nodded, burying her face farther into his shoulder.

Aang's face grew whiter if that was possible. Aang looked around the room, and found a pile of blankets by the door. He airbent one onto the bed of ice to the left and picked Toph up carrying her over to the bed. He set her down and lifted her parka to expose her shirt. He lifted her green shirt to just below her chest and started to melt some ice into a puddle next to him.

Toph sniffed and asked, "What are you doing?"

"It's a trick I made up before I met you. A woman was worried that her unborn baby was dead. I'm gonna put a block of water on your stomach, if there are ripples in the water then the baby's heart is beating."

Aang proceeded to do what he had described, and tears came to his face. There were ripples.

Aang bent the water back into the hole he had made and froze it before wrapping his wife in his arms.

"It's alright. The baby is fine. Come on, I need to get you to the house, or Katara will skin me alive."

Aang lifted Toph into his arms again, and walked out of the cell. He carried her the three blocks to where him, her and their friends were staying. Deciding it was better not too bother Toph with Katara's worrying, he climbed in through the window to one of the bedrooms and laid Toph on the bed.

Aang tucked her in and smiled as he saw her curl up into a ball under the warm loinseal covers. Aang kissed Toph's temple before walking out into the fore year.

Immediately he was swarmed by Katara, Sokka, and Zuko.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Where is she?"

"Is the baby alright?"

"Whoa, guys, calm down. Toph is fine, she's sleeping. The baby is fine, and nothing happened. She just needs rest and she'll be good as new." Aang dropped into a seat, covering his eyes with his hand and sighing.

"Okay, well the Winter solstice is coming up. How do you plan on bringing Yue back?" asked Sokka, slipping into a seat opposite Aang.

"To tell you the truth Sokka… I have no idea. This whole thing was Toph's idea, and she can't do anything until she is back to full strength. I won't let her." Aang leaned forward balancing his elbows on his knees, glancing between his three friends.

"Well, let's hope we don't have to wait till after the baby is here for Toph to meet Yue." Said Zuko leaning back in his chair.

SKIP

Toph yawned and opened her eyes. She stood from her bed and carefully felt around the wall to the door. She stepped out into the fore year and followed her ears toward the voices of her friends.

Aang looked up as Toph walked around the side of his chair and dropped into his lap. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his shoulder, one arm around his back with her other resting on his chest.

"Toph, can you give us a little more insight on your master plan?" asked Sokka.

"My plan is simple. Aang and I go into the Spirit World, find Yue's spirit, and guide it back to the gateway between the two worlds." Said Toph not moving her head from its position on Aang's chest.

"Toph that is a great plan except for one thing. Yue won't have a body." Said Sokka being a pessimist.

"You guys told me Yue's body disappeared when she died. So I'm going to assume that her body comes back when her spirit does."

Sokka realized that there was no stopping Toph. He was just going to have to let his hopes be lifted up, just to be crushed.

SKIP

Toph opened her eyes again. She expected to fell Aang's arms around her and see nothing but blackness. Instead she saw she was in a shadowy cave alone. At least she thought she was alone.

"And who might you be?" asked a male voice from behind her.

Toph fought the urge to turn and look at who had spoken (can you guess?).

"Tell me who you are first. Then I might tell you." Toph said in an even tone.

"I am Koh. A humble spirit, who can be your best friend. But I like to see the smile of my friends." Said the millipede like spirit in a honey-coated voice.

Toph's eyes widened. Aang had told her about Koh. Not long after they had woken up from their nap after they had gone into the Spirit World the first time. She had remembered Aang mentioning a Koh and she was curious as to who he was. Now she was almost face to face with him. Toph decided she would turn.

"Ahh, there you…" Koh stopped short when he saw her face. Completely drained of all emotion. "Are you not going to smile for me?" he asked in his sickly sweet tone again.

"Nope." Toph said shortly. "You need to move."

"Why?" Koh had dropped his façade for his harsher voice.

"Because you're in my way."

"In your way of what?"

"Not sure yet, but something is pulling me that way, and you are blocking that way."

"I'm not moving until I have your face." Koh changed his face. It was a habit, whenever he was nervous, he changed faces. This woman was making him _very_ nervous.

"Okay." She said simply. Toph stomped her foot, making a pillar shoot up from the ground and nail Koh to the ceiling of the cave.

Toph sidestepped the pillar and walked out of the cave, squinting as the bright light hit her eyes. Toph stood there a second, then felt the pulling feeling. She walked towards it for about ten minutes before she started hearing voices. One she recognized as Aang's, the others was a woman's she had never heard before.

Toph walked over a hill to see Aang talking to a woman with white hair. She walked down the hill behind Aang. When she was close enough she jumped on his back and yelled "BOO!"

"AHHH!" Aang fell flat on his face, Toph on top of him. Aang separated his face from the dirt and laid his head on the grass, his face pointing to the left, before saying, "Toph, that can't be good for the baby."

"Well," Toph crawled off of her husband and helped him stand before continuing. "I'm not pregnant here. Remember. Now introduce me to this lovely young lady would you?"

"Toph this is Yue, Yue, my wife, Toph." Said Aang, pointing to the two women as he said their names.

"Wow Aang. I never thought you would get married."

"Yeah well, I never thought I could be the Avatar. I wasn't going to get married actually, but things change, why should I be an acceptation to that rule?"

"Well, I'm sorry." Said Yue, her smile dropping as she realized something.

"For what?" The couple asked in unison.

"Toph is dead. You had to go through another loss. First the Airbenders, then your wife and apparently child at the same time."

Toph laughed before saying, "No I'm not dead. Apparently I'm The Guardian."

"Huh. Well I guess I should get to the reason I summoned you Aang, You can bring me back."

"We know." The other two said in unison again.

"We already plan on doing that." Aang said.

"Yeah but we might want to save our spiritual energy, because it is going to take a lot."

"Hurry, please. I want to see everyone else." Said Yue as the other two started to disappear.

After Aang and Toph sat up in the chair they had fallen asleep in, Toph stood and stretched carefully.

"Oh Aang."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you're going to have to worry about Koh to much anymore."

"Why?"

"I plastered him to a cave ceiling." Said Toph sitting on Aang's lap again.

"What!? You were in Koh's cave? Why?" Aang asked.

"Yue didn't know she was bringing two people, so I guess she didn't pay attention to where the second person went. It's okay though, because as you saw I still had my face. Now come on, we need to wake the others and go talk to Chief Arnook."

So the couple stood and went to wake their friends.

SKIP

The day before the Winter Solstice, Chief Arnook was stressing out. The Gaang stood in the doorway into the throne room, watching him run from one end of the room and back again, his hands in the air, trying to fix everything so it was perfect. It was really quite comical.

"Um… Your highness?" Toph timidly stepped forward. Timidly for two reasons, she was a little freaked out to see a king acting like this, and she had not completely healed from her arrival. It hurt just to walk.

"What!? What's wrong? Did someone go into the Oasis. Everyone knows it's forbidden for anyone to go in there on the Winter Solstice. Who was it? I want to talk to them."

The five friends looked at each other all thinking the same thing, crap.

"Um… no one went into the Oasis…yet." Said Toph awkwardly.

"What do you mean yet? No one is going in there." Arnook said firmly.

"But sire, that's the only way we can bring back Yue." Aang said stepping forward so he was next to Toph.

"No one can bring her back."

"Ya wanna bet? She pulled us into the Spirit World, and told us we could." Said Toph plainly.

"Fine. You can try it. But don't broadcast it to everyone. I don't want the people's hopes being lifted just to have them crushed."

"I know exactly how you feel." Said Sokka, dropping his head.

SKIP

Aang and Toph walked into the Spirit Oasis. They had decided they would be the only ones to go in when Yue came back. Aang remembered trying to go into the Avatar State last time he was here, and it was very easy to get distracted.

Aang lead Toph over the bridges to stand under the arch. He helped her take off her parka saying, "It's warm here so you won't need this."

The two knelt down, and Toph started to focus, when she felt hands on her stomach. She opened one inquiring blind eye, to look at her husband.

Aang smiled, before leaning forward, kissing Toph's lips, and explaining, "I have a feeling that this will make it easier. Being closer to my family."

Toph smiled and put her hands over Aang's before continuing to focus.

The two entered the Spirit World with Yue, Roku, and Kyoshi standing in front of them. Aang smiled, hugged his past lives, then took Yue's hand and lead her back toward the Arch, the Gateway between the two worlds, following Toph as she walked through.

Aang watched Toph disappear before turning to Yue and telling her to go through. Yue walked through the Arch and found herself standing in behind Aang and a girl she did not recognize. The girl turned her face in Yue's direction, but did not lift her eyes to look at her.

"Yue?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yes." She said cautiously. She was wondering where Toph was. Had she been trapped in the Spirit World, replacing Yue as the Moon Spirit?"

"Hang on." The girl said before turning back to her former position and her eyes started to glow under her dark bangs.

Toph stepped back through the Arch and grabbed Aang's hand smiling as she pulled him through.

Aang opened his eyes, took one look at Yue before jumping up, wrapping his arms around Toph, and swinging her around laughing.

"Put me down," Toph shrieked in between laughs.

Aang obliged before turning to Yue and hugging her.

Yue pulled away before stuttering, "Aang… Toph is still in the Spirit World. I think she took my place as the Moon Spirit."

The girl, who Yue now noticed had long black hair and was dressed in Earth Kingdom cloths had a slight bulge on her lower stomach, stared at her before saying, "I am? Huh...that's funny, I can't see anymore. I thought I was back in the real world."

"What do you mean you can't see anymore? And Aang, I don't think your wife is going to be very happy when I tell her you were twirling another woman."

"What's this Aang? Another woman?" said the girl with a smile the size of Ba Sing Se plastered on her face.

"Um… Yue I think you're confused. This is my wife. Toph Beifong."

"No, your wife has blonde hair, with blue eyes. And she is shorter."

"Yue, my looks just change when I'm in the Spirit World to that of a past life, so I can see what I'm doing there. I'm really blind, and this is what I look like. Now if we don't get you out of here soon, Sokka is going to brake down the little door and find a way into the Spirit World himself to find you. Now come on." Said Toph walking over to her parka and putting it on.

And with that the threesome walked out of the Spirit Oasis.

**Wow, this was a long one. I kid you not. This Author's note is on the 8th page on Microsoft Word. Well Process and Reply. You get a free cookie. Any kind you want, because it is made by you. Tell me if you're confused or something too. Now I am going to go eat some French Toast. YUM!!!**

**Tenneyshoes.**


	15. the question

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR.**

**Okay so, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't updated my Eragon fic in longer so, be grateful. And you guys suck at reviewing. Just to tell you. Anyways, this is gonna suck cuz I have writer's block, but o well. **

**Tenneyshoes**

Aang climbed out of the hole in the wall before turning to help Toph climb out. Both had sad looks on their faces.

Sokka dropped his head. Katara turned to Zuko and he held her, his face blank of all emotion, even though everyone knew him well enough to tell that he was sad.

"Why is everyone so sad? I didn't know coming back would make everyone so sad."

Sokka's head shot up. Yue was standing in front of him smiling. He lunged forward and hugged her like no tomorrow. Yue laughed as Sokka let her go and turned on Aang and Toph.

"YOU!" he bellowed. "Why did you make us think it didn't work?"

"Because we knew it would be funny," Toph said.

The others laughed. Zuko turned his head back toward the center of the city. "Hey guys," he said turning back to face the others. "We told the king we would inform the king as soon as we found out if it worked or not."

"I guess we should go tell him then," Aang said as he grabbed Toph's hand and led the way to the banquet hall.

SKIP

The little group of friends walked in to the banquet hall to find the king not there.

"Um… Where is he?" Toph asked.

"I don't know. Pakku!" Aang shouted across the room upon seeing his old master.

"Ah, Aang, what brings you all here?"

"Me." Yue stepped out from behind everyone. Pakku jumped forward and hugged the teenage princess.

"Your father must know about his immediately. Come I will take you all to him."

The king was standing on the outer wall of the city. Just thinking. He turned as he heard footsteps. He saw Pakku, Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko, and Sokka all walking towards him. He solemnly walked over to them and asked, "So it didn't work?"

"Yes it did."

The king turned to see who had spoken. Tears sprang to his eyes as he saw his daughter standing in front of him. He walked over to her and hugged her. After a little reunion, he turned back to the others and said, "Thank you Avatar. You have given me something I never thought could be returned to me."

Aang smiled before saying, "It wasn't just me. If I didn't have Toph, I probably wouldn't have been powerful enough to bring her back. And judging by the way he's acting, I think Sokka has something he wants to tell you."

Sokka stepped forward before lifting his eyes to meet the king's. "Um… I would like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Everyone laughed. The king laughing the hardest. It was the first real laugh he had had since his daughter died. "Yes Sokka, you can."

Sokka grinned before turning to Yue and asking, "Will you marry me?"

Yue screamed before tackling Sokka and knocking him to the ground.

**Yeah I told you this was gonna suck but hey deal with it. And review gosh darn it.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	16. sound equals color

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR.**

**Okay so, I am skipping Sokka and Yue's wedding, cuz I suck at wedding things. So those two are already married, and the Gaang is heading towards Gaoling. And this chapter is more like a drabble. I was just thinking what if Toph had a way of seeing color? This is what I made up. Enjoy.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph was sitting at the back of Appa's saddle. The sun hadn't risen yet and she was waiting for it. Yue woke up and saw the blind woman sitting, waiting for the sun to rise. Toph remembered how she had found out Toph was blind.

FLASHBACK

_Yue was about to collapse. She and Sokka had been dancing for over four hours straight. She was exhausted but she loved it. Sokka had decided to give her a brake, so he had deposited her in a chair at one of the tables next to Toph._

_The young woman was staring at the dance floor, her hand on her stomach, which was poking out somewhat._

"_Hey princess. Having fun?" asked the young woman, still not staring at anything in particular._

"_Yeah. What about you? Why aren't you dancing with Aang? Why is he dancing with all the other girls? Didn't he ask you?" Yue was wondering just what the couple's relationship was like._

"_He asked me, but my back hurts right now so I said I would dance with him in a little while. Besides, all those women would disapprove the Avatar dancing with his blind wife. Heck most of them disapprove him having a blind wife, heck a blind friend. But you get used to it," Toph said, stabbing her fork into the food that was still on her plate._

"_Wait, you're blind?"_

"_Yep. Have been my entire life."_

"_Then how do you bend? If you can't see, you can't find your enemy," Yue stated, confused._

"_I have a unique way of seeing. I don't need my eyes to see. I use my feet. Sometimes my hands. There are vibrations in the earth. I use those to find where everything is, from things as big as Appa, to as small as ants. My way of seeing also gives me other assets that I can use, for one I can see under the earth, for another I can bend metal. It all comes from the fact that I was born blind." And with that Toph had stood and walked over to her husband. Yue laughed when she saw the looks on some of the girls' faces. The Avatar hadn't danced with them that freely. He had been hesitant with all of them. Yet he let this woman walk up to him and hold out her hand, and he willingly took it._

_Yue noticed, even the couple's relationship was different thanks to Toph's blindness._

END FLASHBACK

Yue walked over to Toph and sat beside her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, just waiting to see the colors," was all Yue received in reply.

"Um Toph… no offense or anything but you can't see color," Yue said shaking her head.

"Actually, I can. Like I use vibrations to see where things are, I use sounds to make color. Like different birds make yellow's, oranges, and reds. Water running over stones in a stream makes gray, Aang's eyes. Wind makes different shades of blues. The way the earth sounds when it brakes or when I bend it varies from browns to greens. Fire cracking is white. It all depends on what is making the sound. It's kind of weird, but that's the way I see color. So while you think vibrations are in black and white, they are actually in color. Maybe different color than the way you see. But that's how I see." Toph turned her face back towards the horizon and watched the sun rise, listening to the birds, and al the other noises.

After the sun was up, Toph stood, walked over to Aang, curled up into his chest, and went back to sleep.

Yue went back to lay next to Sokka, thinking just how much more Toph got out of life than everyone else. She may experience things differently, but that difference gave her more to experience.

**So there you go. I know this was kind of pointless, but it was bugging me and now it's out of my head. Process and Reply. Thanks guys.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	17. surprises and delays

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR**

**Okay I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have like, writer's block or something. So unless you want crappy chapters, please be patient. Thanks guys. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Tenney­shoes**

Toph was shaken from her dreams by Appa landing. She crawled up to the front where Aang was sitting.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, her eyebrows nit together.

"We're here. Just let me wake the others and we can go see your parents," Aang said before kissing her and moving past her to wake the others.

After everyone was on the ground, the headed in the direction of Toph's old home. Toph smiled as she felt the vibrations of the wall around her parent's home. She remembered climbing that wall all the time when she was little. Her parents would often find her in the middle of Gaoling, and wonder how she ever got over a wall that was more than three times her size.

The group was stopped by a guard at the gate. "I'm sorry, but no one can come in right now."

"Why?" Toph asked cautiously, drawing out the word.

"Lord Bei Fong has ordered it. He is sick, and doesn't want anyone else to get it, since no one can figure out what it is."

"He's sick? Then you had better move your butt and let me in." The guard opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Toph. "And don't you dare think of trying to stop me. I am Lao's daughter. And I'm pregnant, so I don't think you want to mess with a severely ticked off pregnant earthbender. Now move."

The guard quickly moved off to the side to let them pass.

**Okay, I know this is really short, but once again I have major writer's block. So read and review, you get a giant cookie. And tell me what you think is wrong with Toph's dad.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	18. Katara figures it out

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR**

**Okay, so I still have writer's block, but, I am gonna try to write this. So if it sucks, I'm sorry. Anyways I thought of this last night so yeah.**

**Tenneyshoes**

The Gaang walked into the entryway of the house. Toph turned her head and looked at the door to their left. Her mother walked through, saw her daughter and ran to give her a hug.

"Toph, Aang… everyone, what are you all doing here?"

"We came to update you and dad on what's been going on, but he seems to be sick. What's going on?"

"Your father came down with something about a week ago. None of the healers in Gaoling know what is going on." Toph's mother shook her head and walked into the hall leading the others to a door. It looked just the doors in the rest of the house. But everyone knew Toph's father was behind it.

Toph opened the door and quietly stepped into the room. Katara and Yue moved to follow, but Aang held out his arm. "Let her talk to her father. We can see him later."

Katara and Yue nodded before Katara turned to Toph's mother (If anyone can tell me her name, I will love you and you will have earned an extra cookie.) and saying, "I'm a healer. Can you tell me what his symptoms are?"

"Of course. But you must all be hungry, let's go talk while you eat."

Zuko and Sokka were practically ahead of Toph's mom, Yue walking calmly behind her. Katara stayed back for a second realizing Aang wasn't following. "Aang? Are you coming?"

"Maybe in a while Katara, I'm gonna make sure Toph is alright. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Katara nodded before turning and following the others, while Aang opened the door and silently stepped into the room. Katara followed the voices of her brother and boyfriend. (I know I didn't really set Katara and Zuko up, just say they were together before they found Toph again.) She walked into the room where she had eaten the first time she, Aang, and Sokka had come to this home. She smiled as she remembered how Toph had subtly used her earthbending to land Aang's face in his soup.

Katara was pulled from her little by Zuko pulling her into a chair. He sat down next to her and handed her a plate of food.

Toph's mother waited for everyone to get their food before she began. "About a week ago, my husband started to get migraines. This lasted for about two days. Then he came down with a fever. The odd thing was his temperature would change from burning hot to ice cold in a matter of seconds. He stated to cough and had horrible back pains. They have been getting worse for about three days now. We've had every healer in the area try to cure him, but none of them know what to do." Toph's mother put her head in her hand and rested her elbows on the table.

"Of course none of the healers here have heard of it," Yue blurted out.

"What do you mean?" this was Zuko.

"He has Kikkoman's fever. It was a plague that went through the Water Tribes when I was a little girl. It's what killed our mother. It's also one reason my village is so small. Even the Northern Tribe was cut almost in half. It was incurable for a while, then, a healer found a cure for it," Katara said. "I'm just wondering how it got to the Earth Kingdom."

Aang quietly stepped into the room not wanting to disturb Toph. She stood by her father's bed, his hand in hers. Aang could see in her face that she knew something was very wrong. Toph didn't turn from her father's side. She didn't need too to know who had come in.

Aang waited for Toph to do something, but she just stood there for ten minutes solid. Finally, she turned and walked to Aang. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her tightly but gently. He knew he shouldn't be happy, but he couldn't help but smile as he felt the bump between him and Toph. Their little baby. He smiled at the thought of being a dad, for the billionth time that day. Then he thought about the baby's grandparents and hoped it would have a grandma and grandpa.

Toph buried her face in Aang's neck. She wrapped her arms around Aang's waist, glad that he had come in. She needed him right now. She didn't know what was wrong with her father. She didn't know if he would live to see his grandchild. All she could do right now was hope.

For the first time in her life, Toph was mad to be an earthbender. She envied Katara more than ever at this particular moment. If only she was a Waterbender. Then she could heal her father. Toph pushed her face into Aang's neck farther. She was however, grateful that she was blind. While everyone else could see her father suffering, she didn't have to see him. Just feel and hear. Toph's stomach grumbled and she pulled away from Aang enough to "look" down at it. She poked her stomach before lifting her face to Aang's.

"Come on. I know you want to stay with your father, but you need to eat. When he gets better, he won't be happy if he hears his daughter wasn't eating. Especially after we tell him you're pregnant," Aang said optimistically.

Toph cracked a smile before hugging Aang thankfully and pulling him out the door.

**Okay, I know this one was really short too, but deal with it. Remember I still have writer's block. So I will try to update soon, but I need to think of more ideas, so review, and you get a cookie. I don't care how many people tell me Toph's mom's name, if you tell me, you get two cookies. And if you tell me it was cute in addition to Toph's mom's name, you get three cookies, and so on and fifth. If you know about that then you rock, if you don't ask me.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	19. I just want a nap

**DISLCAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AVATAR!**

**So I want to give a huge thanks to Miakoda715, Dragon Jadefire, and PDOD. PDOD and Maikoda715 gave me some ideas, and are letting me use them, and DJ told me **

**Toph's mom's name is Poppy and she/he also told me that Katara's mom died in a Fire Nation raid. So I am saying, that she was sick, the Fire Nation soldiers came in and killed her, while she tried to defend Sokka and Katara, who were hiding. That is one reason the Water Tribe hates the Fire Nation's guts so much. So there is that. And blindbandit, yes you get three cookies. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph sat in the chair Aang had pulled out for her. The two sat surrounded by their friends and Poppy.

"Toph, I know what's wrong with your dad. He has Kikkoman's fever." Katara was about to launch into a complicated explanation of how to cure it when Aang cut her off.

"What's Kikkoman's fever? I've never heard of it."

"It was a plague that went through the Water Tribes before you came out of the iceberg." Sokka had his arms crossed over his chest, clearly not happy about talking about his mother's death.

Toph wasn't really in the mood to talk so she asked Katara how it was cured. Katara launched into a rant about certain herbs and other healer things while Toph leaned back in her chair. Her head hurt, along with a splitting pain in the middle of her back.

Gyotso had said she would probably get some migraines and back pain when she was later in her pregnancy, but she didn't think she would get that this soon. Either way, she wanted to go curl up in a bed. Toph turned to tell Aang she was going to go take a nap, when she had a little coughing fit.

She grabbed the glass of water that was in front of her and took three large gulps. Toph got control of her breathing again and told the room at large she was going to take a nap.

Toph stood and took two steps toward the door, before swaying and falling.

Aang launched himself forward, grabbing her before she hit the ground, but landing on his back.

The young man repositioned himself so Toph was laying her head on his shoulder. He put his hand on her cheek pulling it back like he was burned. And he kind of was. Toph's face was burning up fast.

"Katara!? What's wrong with her?" asked the panicked Avatar.

"She has Kikkoman's fever."

**Oh ho ho. A cliffy. This is all you're getting until I get some reviews. If you review you get a cookie the size of Canada. I hope you all have big ovens. Cuz you have to make it. And I know this was really short, but deal with it. You have to give me reviews if you want me to make longer chapters, so those of you that read this and review, I suggest you tell me to yell at the people that don't, because trust me I will.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	20. The little girl

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Okay so first off, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Second off, I am extremely sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever. I blame school, and Lothlorein, for telling me about Maximum Ride, which is an amazing book, you should all read it. And my friend, that got the ENITRE school hooked on Twilight, which is also an amazing book, and my science teacher for making me make a freaking Grape Smasher. All I have to say on that subject is grapes now suck, and bricks rock! Anyways, I also hate writer's block, which I still have, gosh dangit! My heck! So I am gonna try to write this, if it sucks I'm really sorry.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Aang picked Toph up in his arms and ran to their room, Katara following closely. Aang laid Toph on the bed and stepped back, letting Katara check Toph over.

"Aang, just go outside," an exasperated Katara said, still leaning over Toph. Aang had been pacing and driving Katara crazy for the past half hour.

"But-"

"No buts. You're driving me insane with all your pacing. I'll call you in if I need you or something changes."

Aang hung his head and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. The depressed Avatar walked back to the sitting room thingy and sat in between Zuko and Sokka.

After five minutes of just sitting in silence, Aang lifted his head to see everyone. They were all dealing with this new little challenge differently.

Yue was crying quietly on Sokka's shoulder. The Water Tribe princess and the young earthbender had become amazingly close since meeting. It was almost as if the two had grown up together. They were almost as close as Toph and Katara.

Aang then looked at Sokka. The young warrior was just glaring at the floor. Sokka never really showed much emotion, unless it was fear. Aang had known the young man long enough to know that he was worried beyond belief at that moment though. Even if he didn't show it.

Aang then turned to look at Zuko. Zuko was leaning forward, his elbows balanced on his knees, with his head in his hands. Aang watched as the Fire Nation prince sighed, running his hands through his messy hair.

Aang then turned to Poppy, Toph's mother. Poppy was sitting tall and proud. As if nothing had happened to her daughter. Poppy may have been a worried mother, but she had been raised as a noble's daughter. And old habits died hard. She was so used to not showing any emotion, that she couldn't even bring herself to show worry for her daughter. Aang could understand that.

"What is going on?" A raspy voice said, making everyone's eyes turn to look at the entry behind them.

"Lao! What on earth are you doing out of bed?! Get back right now!" Poppy jumped up to force her husband to go back to bed but he gently pushed her hands away.

"I'm fine Poppy. But what is every one doing here? When did you all get here? And where is my little girl?"

Aang flinched at the mention of his wife. He stood and walked over to his father-in-law. "Sir, Toph is sick. You see, you had Kikkoman's fever when we arrived. Toph was worried and stayed in your room for at least an hour. She came down with it. Katara is taking care of her right now. She said she would tell us when something changed."

Lao's face was one of shock. The man was about to reply when they all heard a shriek.

"AANG! GET YOUR LITTLE AIRBENDER BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Aang ran past his in-laws toward the room his wife and best friend were in. He forced the door open and stopped dead in his tracks. Toph's blind eyes were glowing an eerie blue.

Toph sat up. She held her head, which was throbbing horribly.

"Ow." The young woman opened her eyes, then sighed. She could see.

"Dang it," Toph muttered as she stood, brushing off her clothes.

"Who are you?"

Toph spun around at the sound of a small, frightened voice.

A little girl with black hair, and bright green eyes was staring up at her. She looked like she was about four.

"My name is Toph Bei Fong. Who are you?" Toph asked gently, kneeling so she was at the girl's level.

"I'm Miya. I'm four and a quarder. (**AN://**and I know that's spelled wrong, she has a Utah accent. We don't always say our t's in the middle of words. Every little kid has an accent like that.)

"Oh really?" Toph asked laughing. "Where are your parents?"

"On earth. I haven't been born yet." Miya brushed her dark bangs out of her face.

"What are you doing here then?" Toph asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I was running."

"Running from what?"

"Me."

Toph's eyes widened as she heard the menacing voice behind her.

**Do you know who it is? A CLIFFY! Ha! That should get you to review. I want at least five reviews on this chapter, or no update. So get to work! If you review, you get… something. Now review, and go make a cookie the size of Cuba, and start looking for what your prize for reviewing is.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	21. mainly a pointless chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Okay so I promised that I would give you the new chapter after five reviews and PDOD thinks I'm holding chapter 21 hostage, which coming from him/her isn't surprising to me for some reason. Huh… anyways, this chapter might kinda suck like my last few, and I'm really sorry that it's so late I have a bunch of projects in school but yeah, so I'm just gonna shut up and let you guys read. Enjoy!**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph lurched forward, grabbing Miya (pronunciation: my-a) and forcing her face into Toph's shoulder. The earthbender cleared her face of all emotion before turning around.

"I thought I plastered you to a cave wall Koh." Toph stared into the eyes of an ancient man. With a millipede body.

"A ceiling actually. But that is the great thing about being a face stealer. Spirits are willing to do just about anything to keep their face. Even let a conniving millipede free."

"Well, why were you chasing Miya? She didn't do anything to you." Toph tilted her head to the side, still showing no emotion. Growing up with over protective parents that thought you were nothing more than a porcelain doll had its advantages.

"It's not what she has done to me, it's what she is going to do. She has a very interesting future ahead of her, and if I let her follow that future, it will lead to my destruction. But if I steal her face now, it will help me greatly. You see Toph, if I steal the face of a dead person, their body will still wonder the Spirit World with the chance of another spirit getting their face back. But if I take the face of one who still has yet to go to the real, say one who's mother is pregnant, but has yet to have the child, the baby will die, and the body in the Spirit World will diminish. There will be no way to bring them back, even with the help of the Avatar and the Guardian."

"So you want to take Miya's face to stop her from killing you? Okay, but that still doesn't stop the hundreds of other spirits that want to see your head on a silver platter. What's to stop all of them from killing you. Like the past Avatar, you stole the face of the one he loved, what's to stop him from coming and claiming his revenge?"

"A good question, indeed. But you see, to get all of my faces, I must come up with many creative ambushes and strategy plans. I have become quite the master of…_ disguise _shall we say. I seem to be an excellent hide-and-seek player."

"I'm sure you are. But you seem to be very fond of coming and finding me. Which is bad. I'm sure that you remember our last encounter quite well. I can still bend in the Spirit World, but you seem to love to come and find me. I just might be the one to do you in someday. Like _now_." Toph stomped her foot, forcing two slabs of earth to rise on either side of Koh. Toph slid her feet together, forcing the slabs to squeeze Koh's body painfully.

"Stop trying to steal little girls, and any other spirits faces if you want to live much longer."

Toph stomped her foot again. A pillar of stone rose to about her waist. And inscription started to form, telling anyone that whoever freed Koh, would have to face Toph.

She was really sick of that guy.

Toph carried Miya to the gateway. At least that's what Toph called it. She set Miya on her feet before kneeling to her level again.

"Are you okay?" Toph asked gently, pushing Miya's hair out of her bright eyes.

Miya nodded stiffly. She was obviously still jumbled up after her encounter with the face stealer.

Toph hugged the little girl before holding her at arms length.

"I hope you are my mommy. You're nice," Miya smiled for the first time since the encounter with Koh.

"Thanks sweetie. Hang on a sec'." Toph stood and turned around. "ROKU! KYOSHI!" Toph called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

The two girls waited for about two minutes, when a man garbed in red came walking through the mist.

"Ah, Toph. What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not entirely sure. The last thing I remember is getting up from the table to go take a nap. Next thing I know, I can see stuff again, this little cutie runs up, and Koh is whispering in my ear. Not the most pleasant of things to wake up to. Anyways, can you watch Miya until she is born? Make sure she doesn't get chased by anymore face-stealing spirits?"

"Of course. Now I'm sure your husband has found out that you are here, and is going into hysterics. I suggest you get back to him quickly."

Toph smiled, hugged Miya, stood and walked through the gateway.

---

Aang stood next to Toph's bed, holding her limp hand.

"Well, I got her fever down, so she should be back to full health before long."

"But Katara?" Sokka tore his eyes away from Toph's still, glowing form to stare at his sister. "Why didn't the symptoms take longer. Mom was cophing (Sorry I don't know how to spell that) for a week before she got the fever."

"I think it's because she is pregnant. Her immune system is down, so diseases can attack her systems with more effect."

"mmmm."

Aang jumped. He looked at his wife and waited, bouncing on his feet nervously.

"Why is it always so dang cold in this house?"

Aang lurched forward and enveloped Toph in a hug as soon as she had finished her sentence.

"You're okay. I was so worried! Why didn't you tell someone you weren't feeling ok?"

"'Cause I knew you would react like this. Aang I'm fine."

"Then why were you in the Spirit World?"

"I guess I was summoned somehow. I met a little girl running from Koh."

"KOH!? Toph! Wait, didn't you stick him to a cave roof?"

"Not just any cave roof, _his_ cave roof. And apparently a spirit came along and exchanged his face for Koh's freedom."

"But you're okay. And you saved the little girl?"

"Yeah. Now can we talk later? I'm tired."

"Sure, sweetheart. Get some rest. And by the way, your dad says congratulations on the baby."

Toph smiled. Her dad was okay. Toph drifted back to sleep.

**Okay, so I really need to end this now because my nephew is literally pulling my out of my chair yelling for a bobby, which translates to bottle, so I got to go get one of them. Review and you get a cookie and a new chapter. Bye guys.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	22. New arrivals

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Okay, I am REALLY sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been doing a bunch of junk for school, which reminds me I should be working on making my water rocket for my science final and some book thing for my English final, so be happy, and this will probably be really short. Anyways enjoy. P.S. Summer is almost here so I will hopefully be updating more frequently.**

**Tenneyshoes**

**---**

Aang sat holding Toph. He was so relieved when she woke up. Right now she was sleeping, leaned up against him. Aang had his arms wrapped around her growing middle. He couldn't wait until he could hold the baby in his arms.

Thinking of the baby reminded him of the little girl. Who was she? Why was Koh after her? What could she possibly do to threaten Koh so much? Really, what was she destined to do?

Aang was pulled from his thoughts by something hitting his arm wrapped around Toph's stomach.

The Avatar stared at his wife's middle for a minute… There is was again! The baby was kicking.

Aang's face lit up. According to Toph, the baby had been kicking for almost four months. (I can't really remember how far along Toph is, so I'm gonna say six months.) Aang had tried every time to feel their baby's kicks. When he didn't, he would slump a little. He would always try to hide his disappointment, but Toph knew him to well, and she could always tell when he was sad. Every time, Toph would just hug him and say, "I think the only reason I can feel the baby is 'cause I'm the mom, and I can pick of tiny vibrations that no one else can." Aang would brighten after that.

Toph started to stir. She groaned, making Aang laugh.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently whispering in her ear.

"Bbs usin' m blddur fur sock pracis." Toph mumbled, turning onto her side.

"What?" Aang laughed.

"I said, Baby is using my bladder for earthsoccer practice."

Aang laughed again, burying his head in Toph's dark hair.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?" asked the Avatar, burying his head farther into Toph's hair.

"We need to think about names."

"Man, you're right. I totally forgot."

"I like Kie for a boy."

"But that's the name I used when we met back up." Aang said pulling his face out of his wife's hair to stare at her.

"I know, that's why I like it. What do you like for a girl?" Toph turned her face so she could stare blindly into Aang's face.

"I like Arie."

"That's pretty. I've never heard it."

"That's because it's an Airbender name. Gyotso told me it was my mother's name."

Toph smiled. She loved the name. "So Kie if it's a boy, and Arie if it's a girl."

"Yep." Aang said brightly.

"Incoming Sokka." Toph turned her face to the door, and thirty seconds later, sure enough Sokka came barreling in.

"Aang, you are never gonna guess who is here."

"Suki." Aang said sarcastically.

"No. At least I don't think so… Anyways, not important. It's Aunt Wu's entire village."

"What!? What are they doing here?"

"Apparently, the volcano decided to destroy the village this year."

"Wait, who is Aunt Wu? And since when do volcanos decide to destroy villages?" Toph asked, looking blindly between Sokka and Aang.

"I'll tell you later. Come on, I want to introduce you to someone." Aang stood up and picked Toph up bridal style ignoring her protests that she was to heavy with the baby.

Aang set her down as they walked into the dining room.

"Toph. How have you been?"

Toph's father jumped up and ran to embrace his daughter. Toph hugged her father back with some difficulty, thanks to the baby.

"And this must be my new little grandchild." Toph's father bent to place his hand on Toph's swollen belly.

Toph laughed before turning to the door where a messenger stood waiting.

"Sir, there are some people here to see you."

"Who?"

"Just some traveling traders."

"Well, you might as well send them in."

Toph moved and sat next to Aang, who immediately wrapped his arms around her.

And older woman with gray hair walked into the room. Katara squealed.

"Hello, I am Aunt Wu. And this is my apprentice Meng."

**Okay I need to go get in the shower now cuz I might be going to Pirates 3 tonight. HECK YES! Anyways read and review. You get a cookie and hopefully a chapter soon. Bye guys.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	23. Iroh's tea shop

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**Okay, so Miakoda715 pointed out something about pregnancies that I can't remember, but I am taking your suggestion and changing Toph from six months to eight months. Anyways thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, you all get giant cookies. Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Tenneyshoes**

"Ah! Aunt Wu! Can you please read my fortune again? Please!" Katara practically jumped the older woman in her eagerness.

"Um… I don't have my bones, and I doubt that Lord Bei Fong wants a fire in the middle of his dining room."

"Oh, right." Katara ducked her head bashfully. Aunt Wu sighed in relief.

"Aunt Wu, Meng, I want you to meet someone." Aang helped Toph stand and walk over to the other women. "This is Toph Bei Fong, my wife."

"Meng gave the blind woman a death glare, lucky for her, it went unnoticed by everyone in the room.

Toph immediately disliked this new girl. She obviously had a thing for Aang. If she could have, Toph would have earth-bent her into the next century. But then Aang would go ballistic, so she would just have to act civilized with this new girl.

"Hey, I have a great idea!" Meng's insanely high preppy voice Split into Toph's over-sensitive ears. "Why don't the three of us go out tonight for some dinner?"

"Um… I'm not sure that's the best idea for To-"

"That sounds _great_ _Meng_" Toph said, cutting off Aang and putting emphasis on the last two words, knowing the apprentice fortune-teller would pick up on the hatred in her voice.

Aang looked worriedly at his wife. She never took very kindly to anyone. They had to earn her trust, respect, and friendship. The only reason Teo got it so quickly was no one, not even Toph, could just hate Teo from the beginning. It wasn't humanly possible.

"Toph, you just got back from the Spirit World. Don't you think you should rest a little before you go out?" Aang asked gently, placing his hand on Toph's growing belly.

"Aang, I'm fine. I've been resting all day. I think I'm safe to go out. Besides, I really want to _get to know_ Meng." Toph would be forever grateful that her husband was completely oblivious to things like sarcasm unless it was coming from Sokka.

"Alright, but promise me if you start feeling a fever, coughing, or get tired, you'll tell me this time." Aang stared into Toph's blind eyes, as if they would tell him if she was lying or not.

"Fine, I promise I will tell you if I feel sick in any way. Now let's go."

--

Toph, Aang, and Meng sat in a nice little tea shop owned by the one and only Iroh. He had decided that the people of the Earth Kingdom favored tea much more then the people in the Fire Nation seemed to. So he would serve people who enjoyed it more. He was also very fond of Toph and her parents, so he had decided to set up shop in Gaoling, even if she left, because she would still come round to visit.

"Ah, Aang, Toph, it is good to see you again. And might I say, you look amazing Toph," said Iroh as he walked over to their table, whipping his hands on his apron.

"Thanks for trying Iroh, but I know I look like I'm as big as a baby Appa."

Iroh laughed. Toph always put things bluntly. It was a _very_ good thing she didn't care about what other people thought about her or her looks. Either she was going to have a very, _very_ big baby, or she was carrying more than one. No, of course not. Twins were about as rare as finding a bender that could beat Toph in a fight, fair or unfair. Not even Aang could beat her without buckets of luck.

"So what can I get you young people?" Iroh asked, pulling out a pad and pre-inked brush.

"Um… I'll have some ginseng." Aang said looking over the menu.

"I want to try that new stuff you made up. Hot coco." Toph ran her fingers gracefully along the menu. Iroh had been clever and invented a system so blind people could read. (I don't know if I already had someone do that, I'm just saying Iroh did it.)

"Okay… And what can I get for you…?"

"Meng. I'll have some ginseng too." Meng fluttered her eyes at Aang. Thankfully he was completely distracted, staring at Toph, running his fingers through her dark hair.

Iroh finished writing down the orders, then rushed into the kitchen, yelling something about forgetting about some tea that only Iroh would know about.

"Hey Aang, I don't have a napkin. Can you go find one for me?" Meng asked once again batting her eyelashes at the Avatar.

Toph's hands curled into fists. She had been carefully watching the girls every move, and knew that Meng had just ripped up her napkin and dropped it on the floor. She did not like her attempts to get Aang away from her.

"Um Sure, I'll be right back." Aang slid out of his chair and set of in a search of a napkin.

"Look, I don't know what you're doing, but you had better cut it out." Toph glowered at the girl across from her.

"You don't deserve the Avatar. I bet that baby isn't even the Avatar's." Meng had a triumphant grin on her face, thinking she had won, that she had given Toph the biggest insult she possibly could. But there were a few problems to that triumphant grin. One, Toph couldn't see it. Two, she hadn't won.

"You're right. My baby isn't the Avatar's child." Toph put elbows on the table interlacing her fingers and setting her head on them.

"What do you mean? You cheated on Avatar Aang?" Meng almost laughed. All she had to do now was tell Aang Toph had cheated on him and he was all hers.

"I didn't say I cheated on Aang. I just said the baby wasn't the Avatar's child. I didn't marry the Avatar. I married Aang, and my baby's father is Aang. Not the Avatar. Not the master of all elements. Just goofy Twinkle-toes. And I can tell you right now that no matter what you do, Aang is going to be there to raise this baby. Even if he stops loving me, he will always be there for his child. So he is basically always going to be with me. So stop chasing him."

Meng glared at Toph, but couldn't say anything because at that moment Aang came back, handing her a napkin. She inwardly smiled as Iroh brought their drinks. She had a plan to get Aang all to herself.

**OKAY! So there is chapter 23. I'm still sorry for taking so long, but I still have writer' block and I was busy talking to Lothlorien and my cousin while I was trying to write this. Yeah, let's just say it doesn't work. Anyways, it's almost summer and school is almost out, so I will hopefully be posting more often, I will be gone fore a week at the end of June beginning of July though. Florida HERE I COME! So anyways Read and Review, and you get not only a normal giant cookie, but a giant cookie imported from FLORIDA! So get your Florida cookie. This time you don't have to make it! Anyways have fun guys. NIGHT!**

**Tenneyshoes**


	24. The plan

**DISLCAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR! SORRY.**

**So I am most sincerely sorry that I haven't updated in forever! School just got out, but I was sick. Way too many tissues. That's all I have to say on that subject. Anyways, To Lothlorien if you are reading this MY PEANUT! Sorry! Anyways, thanks my three reviewers. You guys are amazing. And to Miakoda715, I know twins aren't rare, I have two friends that are twins and they have two other sets of twins in their family, I'm just saying they are in this story. PDOD, I know Meng is a bit OOC, and I'm starting to notice Toph is too. Sorry about that, but hey I'm trying to keep them the same. Anyways this AN has been far too long so enjoy the next chapter!**

**Tenneyshoes**

It had been three days since the little outing Meng had had with Aang and the little witch. She was going to put her plan into action this afternoon. Her and Aunt Wu had been staying with the Bei Fongs, who were actually good friends with Aunt Wu. Apparently she had predicted their marriage. Talk about a small world.

Anyways, Meng was going to ask Aang to spend lunch with her in the garden, while Toph was busy getting things ready for the baby. The couple still had a lot to do.

"Hey Aang," Meng said flirtatiously to the young Avatar not long after breakfast. Toph had gone to take a nap, and hopefully get some relief from her aching feet.

"Um, hey Meng." Aang awkwardly stared at the girl, wondering what she was up to.

"Hey, since Toph is going to be busy all day, why don't you spend lunch with me? We could catch up a little more. What do ya say?"

"Um, sure, I don't think Toph would mind too much." Aang shrugged.

"Great, see you then."

--

Meng had every thing set up. A blanket was set up under a lotus tree out in the west garden. Aang would sit up against the trunk of the tree, leaving Meng the perfect position to set her plan into action. (Anyone know what it is?)

Aang came out and smiled at his friend. "Hey Meng. Wow, you really went all out for this didn't you?"

Meng had and insane amount of food all over the blanket except the one place Aang was supposed to sit. "Yeah, sorry." Meng purposely blushed, hoping it would have the same effect Katara's did when the group was in her village last.

Aang sat on his side of the blanket and picked up a roll.

"Aang, I've really missed you." Meng batted her eyelashes for the billionth time in the past three days.

"Um, I've missed you too." Aang said awkwardly.

"Ya know, we make a really cute couple. And I know you must have felt something for me when you were in my village, I mean, under all of that Katara stuff."

Aang shifted uncomfortably as Meng moved closer to him. He realized that he was somewhat cornered, his back against the tree trunk that had at first seemed so inviting. Now it was like a prison.

"You may not realize it now, but you have feelings for me. And I'm going to make you see that." Meng lunged forward, successfully planting her lips on Aang's.

--

Toph followed the vibrations she had noted Aang take earlier. She was sick of getting things ready for the baby because Katara and her mother wouldn't stop bugging her about what they thought was cutest, or best, or nicest, or whatever! When they had their first baby, or another, they could do things how they wanted, but Toph was going to do it how she wanted. And right now, she just wanted to curl up with Aang as best she could what with her boulder of a stomach.

Toph rounded a hedge and froze. The vibrations she had just picked up were… Toph couldn't even find a word to describe it. Finally she got one, shocking.

The vibrations told her something she would never have thought. Aang was kissing Meng!

Toph's blind eyes welled with tears. The blind earthbender stood frozen in her spot trying to comprehend what she was "seeing". She finally realized what she was always afraid of. Aang had realized he deserved better.

Why would the all powerful Avatar want a blind girl. Who cared if she was an amazing earthbender? So was he. And he was also every other kind of bender. Why would he pick an ugly blind girl, when he could have any beautiful girl in the entire world?

Toph lifted her wet face. As soon as she had her baby, she would leave. That way _he_ could be with _her_ in peace. They could live out their happy little lives without ever having to worry about that blind girl and her little child.

Toph sniffled. She turned and slowly walked back to the house, tears still falling down her face. The blind earthbender made it into the house. She passed the open dinning room where her mother, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko all sat, eating a good hardy lunch.

Katara was the first to notice the earthbender. Zuko and Sokka looked to where she was staring and started to jump to their feet.

"No guys," Katara's soft voice was barely audible, "let me take care of this. She's more likely to talk to me."

Katara reached Toph's room and heard the quiet sobs coming from inside. The Waterbender gently opened the door to find the earthbender slumped in a chair by the window. Before the Waterbender could say anything, the earthbender spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it 'Tara. I just want to be alone for a little while. Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just a mood swing gone out of control."

Katara knew she was lying, but the girl was stubborn and there was nothing she could do at the moment, so she gently closed the door and walked back to the others.

--

Aang shoved Meng of him. "What the HECK do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm showing you how much you really love me. You know you don't love Toph. She just did something to make you think you do. But I can see you don't, I'm helping you, saving you."

"No, you may have just ruined my entire marriage! Toph just "saw" your little stunt! What am I supposed to do now? She probably hates me and is gonna murder me. Meng, get out of here. I don't ever want to see you in this town again. If I hear that you came here, I will personally hunt you down and make you pay."

And with that, Aang stood and ran toward the house.

--

The young Avatar quietly opened the door to his room. He saw his wife blindly staring out the window. Her face was wet, but no tears were falling. One hand was gently lying on her stomach.

Without moving or showing she noticed he was there at all, Toph spoke.

"You don't have to explain." Aang relaxed. Toph understood what had happened. "If you love Meng, there's nothing I can do about it. Don't worry, after I have the baby, I'll leave. You won't have to worry about me or the baby. You and Meng can live, pretending I never existed." Never mind.

"Toph you don't understand. Meng kissed me. I would never kiss her. I love you! I would never betray you, and I would never abandon you, especially with a baby on the way."

After a while, Toph finally turned to him. She could tell he wasn't lying, but she wasn't sure if she believed it. Yet, how could she doubt her vibrations? They had never let her down before, not when she was paying attention.

Toph smiled, deciding to trust the thing that had never led her astray, instead of trusting her common sense. The blind earthbender leaned forward as best she could and wrapper her arms around Aang.

"Thank you. I love you too."

**Okay, once again didn't turn out how I wanted it too, but I don't really care. I got it up. So process and reply, or no chapter. And I don't care if you do one with your name and then log out, copy and paste the exact same review to seven others, but I want at least ten reviews on this or no new chapter. Have a great summer guys, or H.A.G.S.! Sorry, but I didn't get to write that in anyone's year book. So review cookie, the more you review the more cookies you get, the size of Utah. Don't know that, size look it up. Cause I don't even know the size. Anyways, night!**

**Tenneyshoes**


	25. Blind but still perfect

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!!!!!!!!**

**So I am insanely sorry for not updating. As I said I was out for practically three weeks first at Youth Conference then in Florida and I just got back from Oakcrest a week ago. Give or take. My normal computer is still down so now I'm typing on a laptop that is missing the c and m keys so they are kinda hard to push. Anyways my normal comp is almost fixed so I should be updating a lot more now, but I STILL have writers block so I'm really sorry. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

**Tenneyshoes**

**Blind but still perfect**

Toph and Aang were peacefully sleeping at about one in the morning when the blind bender was awoken by a painful stab in her lower stomach.

"Aang," Toph nudged her still sleeping husband. "Aang, wake up, now!"

Toph's voice was full of pain.

Aang jolted awake. He had been sleeping on edge for the last three months, worried Toph would go into labor and he would be asleep while she was sitting there in pain trying to wake him.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"What do you think Twinkle Toes!!" Toph sounded like she had when she was twelve and Aang had messed up on a bending move.

"Get Katara, NOW!"

Aang rushed out of the room running through the dark halls of the Bei Fong estate.

"KATARA!" Aang pounded on the waterbending master's door.

"Aang, what's going on? It's one in the morning." Katara groggily rubbed her eyes as she stared blurrily at the young Avatar.

"I think Toph's gone into labor!" Aang bellowed into Katara's face.

"WHAT! MOVE!" Katara barreled down the hall to where Toph was still sitting on the bed in pain.

---

Three hours later, Aang stood pacing outside his room, Zuko, Sokka, Yue, Poppie, and Lao all sitting.

Aang jumped as he heard a cry from inside the room. He bardged into the room to see an exhausted Toph holding a little bundle of blankets with a tuff of onyx hair sticking out the top.

Aang quickly jumped over to his wife and stared down at the little baby in her arms.

"Congratulations Aang. You have a baby girl. And she's perfectly healthy. Not blind."

Aang smiled and stared back at his daughter. "So what do you say Toph? Is this Arie?"

"Um, about that. I know it's your mom's name but this is Miya."

"Huh?" Aang stared at his wife, genuinely confused.

"This little girl's spirit is the same as Miya's. It's her. I'm really sorry. I know you wanted to name our first daughter after your mom but this is OWWW!" Toph yelled, trying against every nerve in her body not to squeeze the little girl in her arms.

Aang quickly removed the baby andhanded her to Sokka who awkwardly held the little girl until Yue rolled her eyes and took the little girl.

"Katara? What's going on?!" Toph yelled, crushing Aang's hand, which he had cleverly encased in stone so the powerful earthbender wouldn't brake his hand.

"You're still in labor! I think there's another one coming."

"WHAT!" Toph crushed Aang's hand even with the stone glove.

Fifteen minutes later Toph held another little girl in her arms. This one with dark brown hair.

"Another girl. You guys have twins." Katara beamed at the couple, each parent holding a baby girl.

Everyone left the room, leaving the new family in peace.

Toph smiled. "Aang, this one is Arie."

Aang smiled and kissed Toph on the lips. "Miya and Arie, our perfect little girls." He looked at the little girl in his wife's arms and sucked in a breath.

"She's blind?" Aang just nodded, not seeming to be able to find his voice. "Good." Toph smiled happily. "Miya and Arie, our _still_ perfect little girls."

Aang smiled. "Yeah, just like their mom." Aang kissed Toph again and the family fell asleep.

**So there is the 25****th**** chapter. So five more chapters then Reintro, and over double the reviews. Come on guys. I like hearing what you think. Even if you say it totally sucks. Please just review. If you do you get a baby shaped cookie. Good luck finding a cookie cutter like that, cuz you getta make it. Anyways process and reply. Thanks.**

**Tenneyshoes**


	26. Author's Note

**Okay guys, yes I am alive, but you need to help me! I really want to keep this story going, but I don't know if I should make the twins older in the next chapter or still newborns or somewhere in****between. So you really need to tell me. Mainly because of the whole headband thing, with the dance there have been a billion and a half ****Kataang****fics****and I****really need to get out some more ****taang****. So please help me!**

**Tenneyshoes**


	27. sorry filler

**Guess what guys! I'm still alive! Yes shocking I know. Anyways HUGE thanks to my seven reviewers you have been a ****tremendous**** help. And now to answer those reviews to Tristanlovegood Zuko and Katara aren't married yet, they are just boyfriend girlfriend And Sokka and Yue aren't working for a family right now. And I think jumping so much in one chapter is a little much so to all of you the twins will be like five months old Yay! To seyin800 I don't think I got the link to that ****Taang**** story so if you could resend that that would be ****superb****! So once again thanks you all get cookies in baby form! Anyways still got writers block so here is my attempt at a chapter.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Toph carried Miya out into the front yard, trailed by her mother, a little bundle of blankets filled with Arie in her arms. Five months had passed since the twins had been born and Toph was ready to get on the move again, even if it was only the short journey to the Air Temple. Of course they were going to stop by the Fire Nation and Water Tribes to drop the others off, but Aang and Toph couldn't do to much moving around with the twins so young.

Toph smiled as her oldest daughter wiggled in her arms, trying to get a better view at her Uncle Sokka who was animatedly trying to pack up Appa while various onlookers and the rest of the Gaang watched, hiding their smiles.

Miya's bright green eyes shifted from her Uncle to search for her father, and upon not finding him on solid earth began to search the skies.

Her bright eyes lit up even more when she spotted the blue dot against the bluer sky, and she began to babble nonsense wrestling her tiny arms from the blanket and reaching them up to her father. Her tiny hands grasping at the air.

Toph handed Miya off to Katara and reached for her younger daughter hugging her mother in the process before climbing Appa's tail to set Arie next to her sister in the little makeshift nest of blankets the friends had set up.

The blind earthbender jumped off Appa, landing catlike on the grass before straightening to hug her parents goodbye one last time. She pulled away from her father as she felt the light footsteps of her husband landing nimbly five feet away from her.

Aang moved up and hugged his in laws before jumping onto Appa's head as everyone else piled onto Appa's back.

**Okay I just realized this is like a HUGE filler chapter and I'm sorry.**

SKIP

Toph carefully stepped off Appa's tail with both her little girls in her arms. Aang walked over to her and took Miya before the two proceeded to meet the old monk standing before them.

"And who might these two little blankets be?" Gyotso asked, stepping forward the peer at the little bundle in Toph's arms.

"These are our twins. Oh joy. No one in the temple is going to sleep for then next three months. These two have quite the set of lungs on them. They are defiantly Aang's girls," Toph joked as she bumped her husband with her hip.

"I don't think my airbending has anything to do with it," defended the Avatar "It must be because you're their mother, do you have any idea how loud you can yell? I swear you almost made me go deaf when you were teaching me earthbending."

The three laughed before heading inside the temple for dinner.

**Okay that STUNK! I'm really sorry I need to get back into my writing style, I will try and update soon but only if I get five reviews, that's all I want. If you review you get one of those really good cream pie cookie things, they are good and I really want one right now. Anyways review guys, BYE!**

**Tenneyshoes**


	28. Hiatus or Ax

**Okay guys really sorry, but this is just an author's note. Okay I need your opinion on this, are ANY of you really still into this? ****Cuz**** I kinda fee like it's dragging on and on and on. Tell me if I'm wrong ****cuz**** I really like this story, but I don't know if you guys are gonna stick to it I hope you do, ****cuz**** there is still tons that I really need to write. So tell me if I should just Ax this story now, or if I should continue, if two people think it's worthwhile then I will continue, if not then it will be on at least ****hiatis**** for a while, but I won't delete it ****cuz**** I hate it when people delete their stories, ****cuz****Istill**** want to read them. So review and tell me if this should be axed or not. Thanks guys Tenneyshoes ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys it's me I'm still alive. Yes shocking I know but o well. So this story does still have a point I promise, the problem is my mom still has me blocked therefore I can't update ****cuz**** I only have like 20 minutes in my class after second period before choir to do this stuff ****there fore**** I can't update at all but I will try to do something. Anyways I promise when I get back I will update and I ****promis**** this story is going somewhere I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but I will get it up! Be happy!!!!!! And Read ****Chronicals**** of Narnia they are great! ****Aslan**** rules all!!!! Anyways later guys!**

**Tenneyshoes**


	30. A Twist aka I'M BACK BABY!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR OR YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEW EPISODES!**

**I am so excited! My brother has been nice and unblocked Fanfiction for me for tonight and I finally have a direction for this story to go in so you will all be excited for that. I'm cyked! I have a twist to add and I will reveal the second half of it in the next chapter so without further adou! I give you chapter 30!**

**Tenneyshoes!**

An earsplitting scream tore through the east wing of the Southern Air Temple.

"Your turn" Toph sad as she physically shoved her husband off the bed. "And please hurry. Her screaming hurts." Toph curled into a ball, placing her tiny hands over her sensitive ears.

Aang pulled his pillow down on the floor with him covering his ears with the fluffy was of cloth before getting up and sluggishly making his way to the adjoining room that belonged to his twins.

Abruptly, the screaming stopped.

Toph pushed herself up into a kneeling position on her bed. She motioned for Aang not to move and slowly slipped a dainty foot out from under the bed coverings and placed it on the cold stone floor. Her eyes widened as her heart stopped.

Quickly and silently, the blind teenager stood and sprinted soundlessly to her husband's side.

"Be as silent as you can and follow me." The direction was barely even a whisper.

Toph quickly made her way to the doorway connecting her room with her daughters'. She placed her back against the wall and waited for Aang to stand beside her. She tapped on the back of his hand three times signaling him to jump into the room with her.

There, in all her maniacal glory, stood the banished phycotic princess of the Fire Nation holding a green blanket to the mouth of the baby she held in her arms. Beside her, a figure swathed in black lifted a tiny bundle out of the wooden cradle, gently cooing to the little baby whose bright green eyes started to water as she realized that this man was not her father.

**Hah! Told you I had a good idea! Process and Reply and you get the next chapter and the rest of my idea. Plus no bake cookies cuz I made them today. It was awesome until my brother drove up right as I was making them. He always arrives on time for a meal and I still don't know how he does it. Even when we have dinner early and he has been camping all weekend! It's ridiculous! Anyways to sum up, review please!**

**Tenneyshoes**


	31. Snatched!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVATAR JUST MIYA ARIE AND THE PLOT**

**So how was the cliff hanger. Well from here on out this story is split. This chapter is continuing NOJY while another one whose name is still to be determined will have the other half. It will be good so check both of them. This one will still be the main one and I will probably work on this a little more then the other one but I love both of them and hope you do to. Thanks!**

**Tenneyshoes**

"Azula," Toph growled in a low voice Aang had never heard her use before. It utterly terrified him.

"Hello. And goodbye. Cen and I were just on our way out." Azula turned, tucking the little newborn under her arm as Cen put his free hand on the window sill preparing to jump to the war balloon waiting.

"No!" Toph moved to slam the window into a solid wall.

Azula and Cen jumped safely holding the girls before turning the balloon to head away.

"Aang! Go after them!" Toph ran after the Airbender to the window and tried to listen for him as his glider snapped open and he flew into the early morning sky.

--

Banging jolted Gyotso from his pai Sho game. He slowly stood and started to the door.

"Gyotso! Move faster! I need your help," the frantic cries of his adopted daughter-in-law came muffled through the heavy oak door.

Opening said door, the old monk found the teenage heiress huffing and grasping frantically onto the frame of his door, her robe open exposing her night cloths.

"Toph, what in the name of Roku are you do-"

"No time! Azula- Girls- Aang followed- GO!" Toph jumped behind Gyotso and began to propel him down the hall toward her room.

"Toph! What is going on?" Gyotso turned his head to look over his shoulder and the young woman, her face shadowed as she stared at the ground blindly, trying to push him farther.

"Azula kidnapped Miya and Arie! Move!"

--

"Azula!" Aang chased the pyromaniac into the early sky.

"Cen, hold this thing. I need to take care of our little friend." Azula handed the tiny baby off to her companion. The banished princess jumped onto the railing of the war balloon balancing perfectly before beginning the motions of a complicated firebending move.

Aang's gray eyes widened as azure flames sped toward him. Having no other choice, he flipped his blue glider in front of him.

The piece of wood and cloth were immediately reduced to cinders. And Aang dropped like a rock.

Fumbling in the fold of his robes, he grasped the bison whistle and gathering all the air his Airbender lungs would allow, blew hard, the noise echoing off the surrounding mountains.

--

Toph and Gyotso were mere feet away from Appa, when he stood, slammed his tail down and took flight.

"No! Appa, come back!" Toph's yell went unnoticed by the giant bison.

Completely out of options, Toph did the one thing she could think of, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

**Hahahahahahahahahhaha another cliffy. It's actually not that good of a cliffy but o well. Review and you get an Oreo cookie. If you don't have any in your house… GO BUY SOME! Cuz someone needs to celebrate the end of my writer's block! Yahooooo! **

**Tenneyshoes!**


End file.
